


Сказка для Волчка

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: — А мораль? Тут наверняка есть какая-то мораль? — подозрительно уточнил Драко.— Не уверен. Во всяком случае, я об этом не думал.— Тогда это неправильная сказка. В сказках всегда что-то такое спрятано… Заткнись, терпи, и когда-нибудь, возможно, у тебя получится отрастить крылья и сжечь к чертям всех врагов.— Если вам так угодно.





	Сказка для Волчка

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

**Глава 1**

Зелье закипало. Неторопливо. Неотвратимо. Сначала подёрнулось по краю тонкой ажурной пенкой, чуть позже закрутилось в стремительную спираль водоворота в центре котла.

Лирный корень пах тонко и остро. Драко отрезал тонкий полупрозрачный ломтик и сунул в рот. Хороший корень, сочный. Драко купил его только в прошлом месяце. Шесть сиклей отдал в лавке. Готовое зелье обошлось бы в пару галлеонов… Драко злобно скрипнул зубами и вытер ладонью испарину со лба.

Половину мясистого корня он нарезал тонкой соломкой, как полагалось в рецепте, и ссыпал в котёл. Помешал зелье, закрыл крышкой и погасил огонь под котлом. Теперь зелью нужно настояться. Не менее трёх часов. Невыносимо долго.

Целитель говорил, что за год цикл должен установиться регулярный, с точностью до дня. Ох, если бы. То ли это из-за нервов, то ли занятия тёмной магией всё-таки были не так невинны, как говорила Беллатрикс, но до сих пор Драко даже за неделю не мог предугадать приход течки. А готовое зелье долго не хранилось, чтобы у него был при себе запас.

В последний год многие лавки в Косом переулке стояли заколоченными, но аптека Слага и Джиггера по-прежнему оставалась открыта круглые сутки. И у них можно было купить готовое зелье. Выпить его сразу, без этого мучительного ожидания. И жар бы тут же отступил, и тянущая боль в пояснице.

Но до аптеки ещё нужно добраться. Косой переулок, и уж тем паче Лютный, сейчас просто кишели всяческим отребьем и подозрительными типами. Самое место среди них омеге, что распространяет вокруг себя призывный запах, так и кричащий о беспомощности!

Драко угрюмо шмыгнул носом. Ещё можно было разбудить родителей, попросить о помощи. Но теперь отца редко увидищь трезвым. Несколько дней назад, когда Поттер и все остальные пленники сбежали из Малфой-мэнора, всем им пришлось прочувствовать на себе немилость Тёмного Лорда…

Драко не находил в себе сил осуждать отца. Ему и самому невыносимо было видеть, как поместье заполонили многочисленные гости. Незваные гости — но об этом можно только мысленно… Заходить в дом без приглашения хозяев они всё-таки не решались — только когда сам Тёмный Лорд прибывал в Мэнор и объявлял общее собрание в каминном зале. Но в их прекрасном парке разбили свой лагерь егеря. Безжалостно вытоптали газоны, поломали кусты и даже срубили несколько деревьев. По ночам было ещё холодно, они жгли костры и готовили что-то в закопчённых котелках. От белоснежных отцовских павлинов остались лишь воспоминания и окровавленные перья. Драко не решался теперь гулять по парку, в котором он вырос, где знал каждое дерево и каждую тропинку. А в дальнем крыле парка — Драко сам не видел, так сказала Беллактрикс, — теперь обитал великан, и несколько вековых дубов он попросту вырвал с корнем, устраивая себе жилище поуютнее.

Отец выглядел совсем потерянным. Первую бутылку вина он заканчивал уже к обеду. А вечером и вовсе казался неприкаянно шатающимся по дому призраком с пустыми глазами. Даже если Драко сможет достучаться в запертую дверь родительской спальни, толку от отца сейчас не добьёшься. Не маму же просить отправиться среди ночи в Лондон…

Ладно, потерпит. Вот уже и зелье под крышкой котла перестало бурлить. Нужно только подождать, пока оно немного остынет, а потом перелить во флакон и забрать с собой наверх, в спальню. Чтобы не спускаться в лабораторию за настоявшимся зельем опять, когда эти четыре часа пройдут.

А пока можно будет попытаться немного подремать. Драко на минуту прикрыл глаза: под веками неторопливо плавали размытые пятна, полупрозрачные, словно медузы в мутной воде. Можно набрать ванну с душистой пеной и тоже полежать в ней безвольной медузой. Вряд ли это поможет, но хотя бы запах немного смоется. Станет легче.

Внутреннюю сторону бедра опять защекотала тёплая струйка. Драко поморщился. Он терпеть не мог собственный запах в эти дни. Приторно-сладкий, тёплый, обволакивающий… Противный, как само слово «течка». Напоминание о том, что даже самый чистокровный маг – всё равно уязвимое животное, облечённое в слабую плоть.

Тампоны промокали слишком быстро. Менять их приходилось каждый час-полтора. Драко захватил с собой из спальни упаковку тампонов, но это было далеко не приятно – пихать сухую, туго скрученную вату туда, где сейчас жарко ныло и пульсировало. Он медленно выпрямился, потёр ладонью поясницу и подышал через приоткрытый рот.

Возбуждение сводило его с ума. Мастурбация не приносила облегчения, а тампон внутри только раздражал. Там требовалось совсем другое. Гладкая, горячая напряжённая плоть… Драко почти реально ощутил это – и стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать от болезненного разочарования.

Фантазии. В действительности изнывающему, истекающему смазкой телу Драко были знакомы лишь прикосновения собственных пальцев. Они не приносили настоящего облегчения, но и удержаться от попыток, не толкать пальцы в тесное влажное вместилище было почти невозможно. Липкая смазка и собственный запах сводили с ума. В эти дни Драко ненавидел себя – своё безвольное тело, свою жалкую девственность.

Но фантазии оставались безликими. Как бы ни кружили голову взбесившиеся гормоны — всегда это был лишь неясный силуэт, образ, слепленный из жажды прикосновений, из горячего дыхания и осторожных рук. Драко ещё не встречал альфу, с которым хотелось бы разделить постель.

Это и к лучшему. Сейчас ему нельзя было связываться с альфой. Иначе — кто знает, может быть, он в первую же течку оказался бы под чьим-нибудь мускулистым волосатым телом. Драко все альфы почему-то представлялись исключительно мускулистыми, с густой жёсткой шерстью на груди и ногах. Да, пожалуй, так бы всё и случилось. Если бы не Ургхарт…

Драко осторожно тронул ладонью котелок. Ещё горячий… Придётся пока устроиться в кресле и подождать.

Школьная жизнь не была рассчитана на особенности физиологии омег. Ни больничных дней на время течки, ни отдельных спален. Словно омеги были какой-то редкой мутацией. Слишком незначительной, чтобы принимать её во внимание. Между тем, Драко знал, что омег в магическом мире не так уж и мало. На отдельный факультет в Хогвартсе ещё не наберётся, но и совсем игнорировать их существование тоже не получится. Но омег, как правило, вовсе не отправляли в школу. Оставляли на домашнем обучении. Как будто окружающий мир был к ним слишком жесток.

Может, и была в этом наблюдении какая-то часть правды. Драко знал, что по давнему обычаю ни альфы, ни омеги не могут работать в школах и больницах. Отношения целителя и пациента не должны зависеть от случайного выброса гормонов. Что уж говорить об учителе и ученике. А в случае с омегами эти выбросы были делом регулярным и не всегда предсказуемым.

Как бы то ни было, учиться дома Драко не захотел, а родители не настаивали. Это же со скуки сдохнуть. Правда, мама предлагала ещё частный пансионат для омег во Франции, но Драко узнавал — к ученикам там относились так, словно они хрустальные. Постоянный надзор, этикет, уроки танцев. И, разумеется, никакого квиддича. Помилуй Мерлин… Нет, только Хогвартс! К тому же, многих своих будущих однокурсников Драко знал заранее, а декана — сколько себя помнил. Школьные годы обещали много интересного. Однако первая течка всегда становилась серьёзным испытанием, а единственное, на что можно было рассчитывать в Хогвартсе, – это отлежаться в больничном крыле. Если школьная колдоведьма позволит. Так что весь шестой курс – начало полового созревания обычно приходилось на этот период — Драко должен был провести в Малфой-мэноре, привыкая и приспосабливаясь к новым особенностям своего тела…

Реальность оказалась намного жёстче. Отец попал в Азкабан, а Драко получил от Тёмного Лорда метку на руку и задание, для выполнения которого необходимо находиться в Хогвартсе. Возразить Лорду не мог никто. Если честно, Драко ни о чём тогда и не помнил, почти уверенный, что уже обречён. И когда однажды перед началом квиддичной тренировки его вдруг бросило в жар, голова закружилась, а по ногам медленно потекло тёплое, липкое, – Драко не сразу понял, что произошло. А когда сообразил, было уже поздно. Воздух в раздевалке словно загустел, стал душным и плотным. Сладковатый, настойчивый запах наверняка ощущали все присутствующие. Но если для бет это всего лишь знак, безликое сообщение, то альфы видели в нём несомненный призыв. Мальчишкам ещё негде было научиться сопротивляться ему.

Вейзи и Харпер обменялись тяжёлыми взглядами, в которых без труда можно было прочесть вызов.

Драко хмуро велел:

— А ну отвалите, вы, клоуны.

Но прозвучало это жалко и беспомощно. Драко и сам бы не поверил своему хриплому надтреснутому голосу. Он едва не попятился, когда они подошли к нему почти вплотную.

Тогда Ургхарт – пятикурсник, младше их всех, только в этом году занявший пост капитана, – резко дёрнул Драко за плечо, заслоняя собой.

– Пошли нахер! – рявкнул он так, что оба альфы невольно отшатнулись. – Больные, что ли? Никто его не тронет, я сказал!

Дальше Драко плохо помнил. Ургхарт куда-то тащил его за руку, перед глазами всё плыло, ноги подгибались, в голове тяжело шумела кровь. Кажется, кто-то ещё шёл с ними – может быть, Ургхарт позвал на помощь Крэбба с Гойлом. Или нет. Потом перед глазами возникла дверь в кабинет декана. Ургхарт громко и настойчиво постучал. И только когда дверь открылась, впуская их, Драко понял, что теперь всё будет в порядке.

…Он полулежал в большом кресле, укрытый колючим пледом, часто вздыхал и облизывал сохнущие губы. Снейп дал ему выпить ароматного настоя, от которого шум в ушах стал тише и потянуло в сон. А профессор, вполголоса выругавшись, встал к котлу – готовить для Драко специальное зелье.

– Спите, – раздражённо велел он, не поднимая головы от разделочной доски. – Я вас разбужу, когда будет готово.

Профессор ещё что-то ворчал ещё про юнцов, которые вечно из-за своей самонадеянности влипают в неприятности. Но Драко уже не вслушивался – сполз ещё ниже в кресле и прикрыл глаза.

Проснулся он, когда профессор Снейп потряс его за плечо. На чайном столике в стакане дожидалось густое зелье с травяным запахом.

– Пейте залпом, уже остыло.

Зелье немного горчило, консистенция у него оказалась неприятно крахмальная, но пить можно. Драко опустошил стакан сразу, как и велел Снейп. Эффект был почти мгновенным. Туман в голове будто сдуло холодным ветром, осталось лишь лёгкое покалывание в затылке. Тянущая боль в заднице тоже постепенно угасала. Но трусы и брюки уже насквозь промокли от смазки, и запах, кажется, пропитал всё в этой комнате.

– Вам не помешает вымыться и переодеться, – Снейп был привычно строг, но в его голосе Драко не уловил даже намёка на брезгливость. – Можете воспользоваться моей ванной. Это будет безопасней. Я взял для вас коробку тампонов в Больничном крыле, потрудитесь прочитать инструкцию. А завтра после занятий жду вас в лаборатории. Вам нужно научиться варить это зелье самостоятельно.

…Он научился. Теперь у него получалось вполне сносное зелье. Может быть, на вкус более противное, чем у Снейпа, но действовало как надо.

Блестящий бок котелка уже не обжигал ладонь. Драко поболтал в котле черпаком, перелил жидкость во флакон, понюхал и заткнул пробкой. Ещё три с лишним часа ждать, пока зелье будет готово.

Он сунул флакон в карман мантии, перевёл дыхание и медленно выпрямился. Боль в пояснице опять дала о себе знать колючей вспышкой. Драко тихо зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы. Впереди его ещё ждали два лестничных пролёта и длинный коридор.

Он вышел из лаборатории, закрыл дверь своим ключом и, осторожно ступая, начал подниматься по ступенькам. Наверху лестницы остановился и перевёл дыхание. Свечи не горели. В длинном коридоре царил полумрак, разбавляемый лишь бледным светом из узких стрельчатых окон. Было тихо. Большой древний дом спал, и вряд ли его сны были светлыми.

И всё же что-то не давало Драко покоя. Он остановился и прислушался. Ага, вот что. Сквозняк. Где-то было приоткрыто окно, из парка тянуло холодным весенним воздухом. Но родители не оставляли окна на ночь открытыми с той поры, как в поместье появилось столько постояльцев. Может быть, кто-то уже успел разбить стекло?

За первым же углом Драко уткнулся в кого-то большого и пахнущего дымом.

— Привет, детка, — сказал кто-то ему в макушку.

Драко шарахнулся назад, но и сзади уже маячил тёмный силуэт. Рука машинально метнулась к поясу, но палочки на месте не было. И только тут Драко с ужасом вспомнил, что её вообще нет. Палочку забрал Поттер и его компания три дня назад, и Драко ещё не успел привыкнуть к этой потере.

Предательское отсутствие оружия обескуражило его настолько, что он не сообразил даже закричать. А в следующий миг его рот зажала широкая ладонь.

— Тише, не шуми, — мягко попросил всё тот же голос. Низкий, убедительный. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы нам кто-нибудь помешал?

— Давай его в комнату, — торопливо прошипел второй, что появился из-за спины.

Егеря, понял Драко, отчаянно лягаясь и пытаясь вырваться. Рослые лохматые оборванцы в кожаных куртках и высоких ботинках, воняющие псиной и костром. Многие из них были оборотнями из стаи Фенрира. Может быть, даже все. Но эти явно были ещё и альфами, почуявшими призывный запах омеги. Драко вцепился зубами в руку, зажавшую ему рот, но прокусить толстую кожаную перчатку ему было не под силу. Вдвоём егеря легко втащили его в ближайшую комнату и захлопнули дверь. Это была пустующая гостевая спальня с большой кроватью, застеленной покрывалом. Но на кровать егеря Драко не потащили. Тот, кто зажимал ладонью его рот, мягко опустился на ковёр перед кроватью, и Драко потянул за собой. Он был огромный, как медведь, и пахло от него тоже диким зверем. Резко и остро.

— Какой ты сладкий, — он нарочито громко втянул носом воздух возле виска Драко. — Не бойся, мы тебе больно не сделаем.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал второй, расстёгивая на нём брюки. Лица было не разглядеть, так он зарос. Драко различал только блеск его глаз и длинный тёмный шрам на щеке, наполовину скрытый чёрной бородой. — Вон как ты течёшь, просто крышу сносит…

Драко не хватало воздуха. Жёсткая ладонь слишком плотно заткнула ему рот, дышать было почти невозможно, а ещё он ни на миг не переставал брыкаться. Но чернобородый стащил с него брюки вместе с трусами и отшвырнул в сторону. Расстегнул свой ремень, вжикнул застёжкой на штанах. Щурясь и разве что не облизываясь от предвкушения, раздвинул его ноги, провёл ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер, от коленей к ягодицам. Коснулся пальцами припухшей дырки, пригляделся, вытащил за нитку насквозь промокший тампон.

— Это тебе больше ни к чему, только помешает. Верно, малыш? Сейчас получишь кое-что получше...

Больно и правда почти не было. Страшно — почти до обморока. Но спустя несколько часов с начала течки он был вполне готов к проникновению. Сухими, широко раскрытыми глазами Драко смотрел, как большой, уже полностью готовый член чернобородого егеря плавно въезжает в его влажную податливую задницу. Ох, Мордред… Тесно и горячо заполняет собой. Распирает изнутри. Непоправимо меняет его тело.

Он уже не вырывался, сил не осталось. А ведь ещё нужно было дышать, оставаться в сознании и каждым дюймом, каждой клеткой кожи ощущать… вот это. Перчатка, перемазанная в земле и засохшей крови, наглухо заткнула его рот, воздуха не хватало, в глазах темнело и кружились искорки. Драко попытался мотнуть головой — и неожиданно хватка на лице ослабла. Теперь его держали только за плечи.

— Эй, да ты совсем обмяк, — горячее дыхание вновь обдало его ухо. — Давай-ка дыши, детка. Только не кричи попусту.

Кричать Драко сейчас и не смог бы. Жадно хватал губами воздух, вдыхал до боли в груди, но ему всё казалось — мало, не надышаться. Чернобородый трахал его быстро, бесцеремонно, короткими толчками. Драко только вздрагивал в такт. Голова его безвольно болталась, как у птицы со свёрнутой шеей.

— Слышь, осторожней, — велел приятелю егерь, державший Драко за плечи. Драко мысленно называл его Медведем. — Не покалечь его.

Чернобородый отозвался:

— Да ему нравится, ты сам глянь.

Он небрежно провёл пальцами по аккуратным поджавшимся яйцам Драко, по напряжённому члену. Подхватил его под колени, задирая ноги к самым плечам и проникая ещё глубже. Драко всхлипнул и зажмурился. Лицо и даже уши горели от унижения. Как в горячечном кошмаре, где ты бессилен и заранее обречён. И всё же он больше не боялся. Член егеря теперь входил в него так глубоко, как Драко до сих пор только мечталось. Там, внутри, сейчас было неистово жарко, и томно, и сладко… Он не смог бы даже назвать те ощущения, что заставляли его выгибать спину и подаваться навстречу в ожидании фантастического финала.

Впрочем, финал оказался весьма прозаичным. Чернобородый как-то нелепо засуетился, задёргался, быстро вытащил член и оросил ягодицы и бёдра Драко обильным липким семенем.

— Экий ты торопыга, — усмехнулся Медведь. — Посмотри, мальчик только во вкус вошёл.

Тот тяжело дышал и даже не ответил. Драко заворожённо смотрел на огромный тёмный узел, набухающий у основания члена егеря. И вот это вот должно было оказаться у Драко внутри, если бы он не поспешил вытащить?..

— Что, детка, не хватило тебе? — Медведь участливо заглянул ему в лицо. Драко отвёл непослушную прядь со лба, стирая испарину, но волосы упрямо упали обратно. — Ещё хочешь? Придержи-ка его, Ангви…

Чернобородый Ангви вытер испачканные ладони, застегнул штаны и занял место Медведя за спиной Драко. Взял его за плечи — не жёстко, но надёжно. Не вырваться.

Драко и не пытался. Какой в этом прок? Без палочки он не справился бы даже с одним из них. В заднице всё ещё было мокро и горячо, возбуждённый член слегка вздрагивал, яйца ныли.

Медведь широкими лапищами притянул к себе и раздвинул его ноги. Начал неспешно втискивать огромный член в истекающую смазкой раскрытую дырку. Драко вскрикнул, жалобно распахнул глаза. К такому размеру он оказался не готов.

Медведь успокаивающе проворчал, поглаживая его бёдра:

— Ну тише, тише. Я осторожно. Кончить хочешь?

Драко опять всхлипнул и часто замотал головой: нет-нет-нет, не надо, просто отпусти!

— Ну конечно, хочешь, — добродушно усмехнулся егерь, мелкими толчками проникая всё глубже. — Давай ещё чуть-чуть…

Он тяжело нависал над Драко, закрывая собой весь остальной мир, и его нечёсаная грива качалась свалявшимися сосульками. На мгновение что-то сверкнуло, да так, что больно стало глазам, и Медведь замер. А потом его лицо стало багровым, почти чёрным. Скрюченными пальцами он потянулся к своему горлу… И упал замертво, тяжёлой головой уткнувшись в живот Драко.

За его спиной, в проёме распахнутой двери, стояла Беллатрикс, хищно оскалившись. Её глаза горели.

Ангви оттолкнул Драко, пытаясь выхватить свою палочку. Не успел.

— Петрификус Тоталус, — холодно сказала Беллатрикс, и егерь свалился на пол застывшим чурбаном.

Драко суетливо выкарабкался из-под придавившего его тела. Поскорее отполз в сторону. Следы прикосновений горели на его коже, Драко хотелось поскорее стряхнуть их с себя, стереть, уничтожить! 

Смерть — это заразно.

Беллатрикс смотрела на него с брезгливым любопытством, как на необычное насекомое. Драко и сам понимал, как жалко сейчас выглядит. Голозадый, оттраханный, перемазанный в собственной смазке и чужом семени…

Но Беллатрикс протянула ему свою палочку, кивнула на Ангви:

— Этого можешь убить сам.

Драко отдёрнул руку, попятился, молча замотал головой. Она пожала плечами и одним взмахом палочки рассекла егерю горло. Кровь хлынула тёмным булькающим фонтаном. Драко торопливо отвернулся. Подобрал с пола свои брюки, натянул трясущимися руками, застегнулся. Сердце стучало сразу под нижней челюстью, гулко и часто. Он сглотнул, но сердце осталось на том же месте.

— Не нужно их жалеть, — отрывисто сказала Беллатрикс. — Ублюдки свернули бы тебе шею, как только натешились.

— Я не жалею, — сипло ответил Драко.

— Пойдём, — она крепко взяла его за запястье. — Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться.

Драко даже не спросил, куда они уходят. Лишь бы подальше отсюда. Но всё же кивнул не глядя в сторону неподвижных тел:

— А… они?

— Я приберу, когда вернусь, — обещала Беллатрикс. — Всё будет чисто.

**Глава 2**

Снейп не успел ещё допить утренний кофе, когда к кабинете появился незнакомый домашний эльф. Не то чтобы он знал в лицо всех домовиков Хогвартса. Просто на этом была не привычная белая наволочка с эмблемой школы, а полосатое полотенце.

— Благородная леди Беллатрикс из дома Блэков шлёт Северусу Снейпу письмо, — проскрипел эльф, протягивая ему длинный белый конверт.

Снейп отставил чашку и с любопытством взглянул на эльфа.

— Неужели миссис Лестрейндж понадобилась моя помощь? Интересно…

Их отношения с Беллатрикс сложно было бы назвать сколько-нибудь приязненными. Впрочем, прямой вражды между ними тоже не было. Беллатрикс с болезненной ревностью реагировала на каждого, к кому Тёмный Лорд проявлял хоть толику интереса. Должна быть очень серьёзная причина, чтобы Беллатрикс обратилась к нему.

Снейп взял у эльфа конверт, вытащил и развернул лист плотной бумаги. Письмо было коротким. Всего две фразы острым наклонным почерком.

_«Драко изнасиловали. Срочно что-то от ненужной беременности»._

Снейп перечитал послание несколько раз, прежде чем осознал, что в нём действительно написаны именно эти слова, а не какие-то ещё. Эльф по-прежнему стоял перед ним, крутил в узловатых пальцах угол полотенца.

— Передай своей хозяйке… — Снейп нервно прокашлялся. — Зелье будет готово через час.

Эльф молча поклонился и опять исчез.

«Что-то от ненужной беременности»… Обычно ведьмы к окончанию школы уже сами умели варить подобные зелья, хоть их рецептов и не было в учебниках. Зато в карманных справочниках популярных зелий таких рецептов хоть отбавляй. Но Беллатрикс вряд ли это интересовало. Не похоже, чтобы она могла увлечься сопливым школьником, у неё всегда был другой размах.

В Больничном крыле, конечно, тоже нет ничего подходящего. Придётся варить самому. К счастью, ингредиенты там самые обычные — уж крушина, пижма или клоповник в лаборатории наверняка найдутся. Ничего сложного. Валерианы можно добавить, Драко сейчас не помешает…

При мыслях о Драко в груди немного давило. У Снейпа был небогатый опыт общения с омегами. Всего несколько раз среди его учеников попадались омеги, родители которых предпочли Хогвартс домашнему обучению, и все они были невысокие, хрупкие и довольно тихие мальчики. Драко был не слишком-то похож на них. Долговязый. Нахальный. Самый обыкновенный, разве что чересчур избалованный мальчишка, который регулярно ввязывался в потасовки и всем развлечениям предпочитал квиддич. И, видимо, довольно легкомысленно относился к своему циклу.

В лаборатории Снейп отработанными движениями отмерял и ссыпал в кипящий котелок сушёные травы, помешивал серебряной ложкой, добавлял по чуть-чуть целебных настоев и порошков. Даже сахара пару ложек всыпал, чтобы зелье хинной горечью не оседало на нёбе. Духовитое варево бурлило ключом, рассыпало во все стороны мелкие брызги. Снейп погасил пламя и закрыл маленький котелок крышкой. Зелья нужно было совсем немного. В котелке булькало примерно полпинты, но это даже больше, чем требовалось. Как немного остынет, перелить в пузырёк. Полчаса как раз достаточно, чтобы зелье успело настояться…

Всё это время он пытался не думать. Не представлять себе острое зарёванное лицо с покрасневшим носом. Распухшие губы. Волосы, прилипшие к мокрому лбу… Снейп тряхнул головой. Чувство вины сейчас ничему не поможет. Но и избавиться от него тоже не удавалось. Должно быть, это профессиональное: что бы ни случилось с учеником, ты всегда будешь виноват. Плохо научил. Не так объяснил. Не уберёг. Так было, когда Драко получил Метку. И вот теперь снова.

Когда миновал час и эльф в полосатом полотенце опять возник перед ним, Снейп протянул ушастому созданию руку:

— Отведи меня к своей хозяйке. Я должен сам передать зелье мистеру Малфою.

Эльф не стал возражать. Видимо, это не противоречило полученному приказу. Молча взял его за ладонь, и через мгновение они переместились в большую мрачную гостиную.

В камине жарко полыхал огонь. Беллатрикс смотрела на Снейпа без удивления. Видимо, догадывалась, что он не останется в стороне. В низком кресле у камина Драко, по уши закутанный в плед, цедил из огромной кружки что-то горячее и душистое — кажется, чай. Заплаканным он не выглядел. Испуганным тоже. Разве что очень усталым.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — не слишком разборчиво булькнул он в свою кружку, которую обхватил обеими ладонями.

— Здравствуйте, Драко, — ровным голосом отозвался Снейп. — Миссис Лестрейндж, я получил ваше послание.

— Не сомневаюсь. Зелье принесли?

— Да. — Снейп достал из кармана мантии небольшой флакон, подал Драко. — Выпейте сразу всё.

Драко пристроил свою чудовищную кружку на подлокотник кресла, открыл флакон и выпил зелье, морщась и кривясь. Даже судя по запаху, это должна быть редкая дрянь. Но комментировать вкус зелья Драко не стал, отдал Снейпу пустой флакон:

— Спасибо.

Спрашивать, что произошло, Снейп не стал. Беллатрикс предпочла сама прояснить ситуацию, без лишних сантиментов:

— Ночью у него началась течка. Драко сварил зелье, но оно не сработало как должно. Его насильно трахнули два егеря.

— Оборотни?

— Будь это полнолуние, я бы сказала наверняка. Откуда мне знать? В Мэноре сейчас полно всякого сброда.

— Тёмный Лорд собирает армию.

Беллатрикс фыркнула, но ничего не сказала.

— Пожалуй, в Хогвартсе сейчас будет безопасней, — добавил Снейп. — Драко, я предложил бы вам вернуться в школу, не дожидаясь конца каникул.

Драко кивнул. Лицо у него было очень сосредоточенное. Он как будто внимательно прислушивался к тому, что происходило у него внутри.

— Кстати, у зелья, что вы приняли, в числе побочных эффектов довольно сильное слабительное действие. Думаю, вам стоит посетить уборную, — предположил Снейп.

Драко слегка покраснел, выпутался из пледа и торопливо вышел из комнаты. Беллатрикс проводила его задумчивым взглядом.

— Это поможет? — резко спросила она, обернувшись.

— Посмотрим. Сейчас ничего больше сделать нельзя.

— У них не было сцепки, узла, всей этой вот дряни… Он ведь не должен забеременеть?

Но Снейп не спешил раздавать обещания:

— Будем надеяться. А что с теми егерями?

— Уже ничего.

Ответ был ёмким, как раз в духе миссис Лестрейндж. Снейп всё-таки уточнил:

— Мертвы?

Беллатрикс раздражённо качнула палочкой:

— А что ещё с ними было делать.

— Вы убили их на месте? Прямо во время… соития?

Она кивнула. Облизнула яркие губы.

— А это важно?

Он ответил не сразу, и она повторила:

— Снейп! Это имеет какое-то значение?

— А как вы сами думаете, Беллатрикс? — не выдержал он. — Вы представляете, какой силой может обладать семя, выплеснутое в момент смерти его обладателя? Вы хоть что-нибудь знаете о магических ритуалах?!

Она только хмыкнула и скрестила руки на груди. После недолгого раздумья отозвалась:

— Ладно. Эту проблему можно будет решить позже. Раз уж вы здесь, заберите мальчишку в школу. Сейчас ему лучше не появляться дома. — Беллатрикс недобро сверкнула глазами, и Снейп подумал, что и других егерей, осмелившихся задержаться в Малфой-мэноре, в ближайшее время не ждёт ничего хорошего.

— Прямо сейчас? Ему всё равно нужно собрать вещи…

— И новая палочка. Я пришлю своего эльфа к вечеру. Или завтра.

**Глава 3**

В камере было холодно. Если завернуться в тонкое шерстяное одеяло и поджать под себя ноги, то немного теплее. Драко так и делал. Главное — не приваливаться к каменной стене, от неё ещё холоднее.

Накануне приходил Квибблер, семейный адвокат. Старые традиции: древний род гоблинов, к которому он принадлежал, уже шесть или семь сотен лет вёл юридические дела семейства Малфоев. Своё имя Квибблер тоже получил в наследство: так звали как минимум дюжину его предков. Он подробно расспросил Драко о сражении в Хогвартсе и предшествующих тому событиях. Драко помнил всё довольно бессвязно, обрывками. Сначала Поттер вытащил его из Адского пламени, потом Фенрир пытался вырвать ему сердце, но Беллатрикс отшвырнула того заклинанием. Или это было раньше? Там ещё что-то взорвалось, Драко шарахнуло головой о стену, и он наверняка пропустил что-то важное. Потом ещё долго перед глазами всё кружилось…

Квибблер бисерным почерком записал всё это на десяти страницах. Покивал уродливой головой, передал наставления от отца, которые сводились к одному: крепись, сын, и язык держи на привязи. И ушёл. Даже не сказал, чего ждать. Сколько ещё времени Драко предстоит провести в этой камере?

Он и так уже немного путался в числах. Как давно он здесь — неделю или больше? Его ведь даже не допрашивали толком: спросили только имя и возраст, задрали рукав, посмотрели Метку на руке. И заперли в этой клетушке. Трижды в день приносили еду, вот, адвоката вчера пустили. А больше ничего не происходило.

Здешняя еда казалась Драко совершенно несъедобной и ужасно пахла даже в холодном виде. Он обычно брал с подноса подсохший кусок хлеба, выпивал остывший чай, а всё остальное оставлял на полу у двери. Через полчаса поднос забирали. Голода он почему-то почти не чувствовал. Время от времени в животе неприятно сосало, но есть не хотелось. Должно быть, оттого, что камера полна была мерзких запахов — резких, удушливых, тошнотворных…

Драко опять сильно замутило. Он запрокинул голову и бессмысленно разглядывал потолок над кроватью. Потолок был не слишком интересен: две трещины наискосок и несколько нитей старой паутины. Зато в такой позе тошнота меньше подкатывала к горлу.

Он сидел так довольно долго, пока шея не затекла. А потом услышал, как, лязгая замками и засовами, открывается дверь.

Драко склонил голову набок. В камеру вошёл большой чернокожий аврор. Не просто высокий, а именно большой — широкоплечий, с большими ладонями. «Альфа», — словно шепнул кто-то в голове у Драко. Не было никаких сомнений, что аврор — именно альфа. Он источал сильный терпкий запах. Драко едва удержался, чтобы не зажать нос.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, — добродушно сказал аврор, присаживаясь на единственный в камере стул. За его правым плечом порхало небольшое самопишущее перо и несколько бумажных листочков. Едва аврор начал говорить, перо бодро застрочило по листу. — Меня зовут Кингсли Шеклболт, я главный аврор. У вас есть жалобы на содержание?

Драко молча пожал плечами.

— Мне сообщили, что вы уже несколько дней отказываетесь от пищи. Это правда?

— Я не голоден.

— Настолько, что потеряли сознание во время допроса?

— Там было очень душно.

— Чего вы хотите добиться своей голодовкой?

Драко вновь промолчал. Разговор казался ему каким-то бессмысленным, аврор Шеклболт — неприятным. И пахло от него просто невыносимо.

— Нет, мистер Малфой, так у нас с вами ничего не получится, — с отчётливой досадой в голосе сказал Шеклболт. — Если вы думаете, что аврорат даст вам умереть от голода, то вы ошибаетесь.

— Я отлично себя чувствую.

— По вашему зеленоватому лицу это особенно хорошо заметно.

— Мне всегда шли факультетские цвета, — апатично отозвался Драко.

— Желаете, чтобы вас кормили принудительно?

Драко удивлённо взглянул на него. Но тут накатил новый приступ тошноты, и он едва успел перегнуться через край кровати, прежде чем его вырвало на каменный пол.

Аврор Шеклболт заметно помрачнел.

— Вы явно нездоровы. Дайте руку, мистер Малфой. — Он сам взял Драко за руку большой горячей ладонью и защёлкнул на его запястье широкий металлический браслет. — Вам стоит посетить врача прямо сейчас.

Драко был почти уверен, что сможет дойти до лазарета самостоятельно. Но аврор Шеклболт предпочёл всю дорогу левитировать его перед собой. Он был весьма аккуратен, ни разу не допустил, чтобы арестант хотя бы носком ботинка зацепился за стену или дверной косяк. И всё равно это было унизительно. Наверное, Драко переживал бы значительно сильнее, если бы его так не мутило. По пути до лазарета его вырвало снова.

За белой дверью Шеклболт опустил Драко на застеленную простынёй кушетку и обернулся к молодому целителю:

— Добрый день, доктор Грин. Пожалуйста, проверьте мистера Малфоя на различные проклятия и на отравление.

— Какие жалобы? — деловито уточнил доктор Грин.

— Тошнота, рвота, обмороки. Отсутствие аппетита, — Шеклболт адресовал Драко вопросительный взгляд. — Что-то ещё?

Драко не ответил, только слегка поёжился. В лазарете было значительно теплее, чем в камере, но зябкие мурашки всё ещё давали о себе знать. Пахло здесь полынью и мятой, и от этих запахов тошнота немного отступила. Драко подумал, что дело не в каких-то проклятиях. Просто он никогда не умел совладать со своими нервами. В опасных ситуациях его постоянно подташнивало и крутило живот, а уж под арестом…

— Давайте начнём с отравления.

Доктор Грин взял Драко за руку, мягким касанием палочки рассёк кожу на предплечье и, забрав большую каплю крови, тут же залечил порез. Это было совсем не больно, Драко даже не вздрогнул.

Над повисшим в воздухе тёмным кровяным шариком целитель прочитал несколько заклинаний, но тот остался неизменным, остался прежнего цвета и размера.

— На отравление не похоже, — отметил целитель. — В крови никаких следов ядовитых веществ. Посмотрим теперь проклятия…

Диагностика обещала быть долгой. Шеклболт устроился на стуле у двери. Драко вытянулся на кушетке, расслабился и прикрыл глаза. Бормотание целителя было негромким, убаюкивающим. Драко уже почти задремал, когда доктор Грин спросил недоверчиво:

— Мистер Малфой, так вы омега?

— Да, — отозвался Драко. И тут сон с него как ветром сдуло. И как он только раньше не подумал? — Нет, не может быть…

— Вероятнее всего, вы ждёте ребёнка, — подтвердил его запоздалое прозрение доктор.

— Омега? Беременный омега? — Шеклболт даже со стула встал. Его лицо выражало очень сложную гамму чувств. — Доктор, это точно?

— Так показывает первичное обследование. К тому же токсикоз первого триместра беременности объясняет все симптомы. Но для более точного результата следует обратиться к специалистам в Мунго.

— Вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Малфой, — Шеклболт обернулся к Драко. — Хорошо. Значит, обратимся в Мунго.

Однако в Мунго пожилой седобородый целитель в лимонного цвета мантии вежливо, но непреклонно выставил Шеклболта из кабинета.

— Подождите за дверью, господин аврор. Мне нужно провести осмотр, вы здесь ни к чему.

— Но мистер Малфой находится под арестом!

— Да, я отлично понимаю. Никуда он отсюда не денется, эти стены не менее надёжны, чем ваш аврорат. А вы, мистер Малфой, проходите за ширму и раздевайтесь.

Драко чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Больше всего ему хотелось спать. И чтобы, проснувшись, обнаружить, что всё это ему приснилось. Все последние два или три года.

Целитель Бакстер был давним знакомым: с тринадцати лет Драко проходил у него ежегодные осмотры и привык раздеваться в его присутствии. Но после ареста Драко вдруг осознал, что очень многие люди могут его ненавидеть — за Метку на руке. За фамилию. За то, что в последней битве их семьи были по разные стороны. Каждый человек, будь то башмачник или аптекарь, да хоть бы и целитель, может испытывать к нему неприязнь, и не без причины. Столько смертей. Столько крови и слёз.

Но для целителя Бакстера Драко был в первую очередь пациентом. И голос его звучал мягко, как всегда.

— Разделись, мистер Малфой? Проходите сюда. У вас в последнее время были незащищённые контакты?

Драко понуро кивнул.

— Хорошо, сейчас посмотрим. Не бойтесь.

Поза для осмотра, хоть и привычная, была ужасно неловкой. Драко опустился на локти, задрал зад и широко расставил колени. Бакстер успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на поясницу:

— Вот так, очень хорошо. Теперь не шевелитесь.

«Ты такой сладкий, детка», — внезапно раздалось в голове у Драко, как будто кто-то шепнул ему это прямо в ухо. Кровь отхлынула от лица, Драко затрясло крупной дрожью.

— Ну же, тихо, тихо. Всё хорошо. — Бакстер коснулся палочкой его затылка, произнёс расслабляющее заклинание.

Драко покорно затих. Даже не вздрогнул, когда кончик палочки проскользнул в его задний проход. Ровно дышал, слушал негромкий речитатив заклинаний.

Наконец целитель закончил осмотр, вынул палочку.

— Вы можете одеваться, мистер Малфой.

— Что? У меня там внутри… ребёнок? — недоверчиво спросил Драко.

— Именно так. Ваша тошнота и потеря аппетита действительно вызваны беременностью. Срок — около пяти или шести недель.

Драко молча отправился за ширму и начал одеваться. Потом спросил оттуда:

— А я могу от него избавиться?

Целитель ответил не сразу.

— Конечно, у вас есть такая возможность. Но в вашем положении… Я бы очень не советовал делать это, мистер Малфой.

— Почему?

— Я намереваюсь рекомендовать аврору Шеклболту перевести вас под домашний арест по состоянию здоровья. Да и на суде, я уверен, ваша беременность послужит смягчающим обстоятельством.

— Понятно. Спасибо, целитель Бакстер.

В дверь настойчиво постучали. Аврор Шеклболт заглянул в кабинет.

— Можете войти, — пригласил его целитель. — Как видите, никуда не делся ваш опасный преступник.

Шеклболт усмехнулся и вошёл, прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Что скажете, целитель? Диагноз подтвердился?

— Совершенно верно. Мистер Малфой ждёт ребёнка, а долгосрочное пребывание в душном помещении только отягощает токсикоз. Ему необходимы прогулки, свежий воздух, хорошее питание. От тошноты рекомендую настой скорпионника звездчатого. По полстакана трижды в день.

Драко закончил одеваться и вышел из-за ширмы.

— Вряд ли кто-то в аврорате будет мне готовить настой, — хмуро сказал он. — Ведь так, господин главный аврор?

Шеклболт внимательно взглянул на него и ничего не ответил.

К вечеру Драко и Нарциссу отпустили под домашний арест.

**Глава 4**

На пороге разграбленного и осквернённого дома они переглянулись и взялись за руки. Молча.

Ещё утром Драко мечтал оказаться дома. А теперь не чувствовал… ничего. Нет, пожалуй, не так. Он чувствовал — растерянность. И огромную пустоту в том месте, где должен был находиться дом. Его безопасное убежище.

Его больше не было. Здесь Тёмный Лорд устраивал свои собрания с пытками и убийствами. Здесь грязные вонючие егеря поймали Драко, зажали ему рот и трахнули, не спрашивая согласия. И теперь маленькое существо живёт и созревает внутри его тела. Тоже не интересуясь его мнением.

— Иди к себе, Драко, — сказала мама, слегка сжав его ладонь. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать с домом.

— Я помогу.

— Тебе лучше отдохнуть.

Она знает, понял Драко. Ну разумеется, ей сказали в аврорате.

И тут с тихим хлопком в холле возникли два эльфа в полосатых полотенцах. Драко уже видел их в доме Лестрейнджей.

Мама не удивилась, будто ждала этого.

— Тутси и Этси, — кивнула она. — Что вам нужно?

Эльфы синхронно поклонились, коснувшись ушами пола.

— Леди Нарцисса из благородного дома Блэков, — тонким голосом возвестил один из них. Тутси или Этси, Драко не различал их. — После гибели леди Беллатрикс Тутси и Этси должны служить вам, как прежде служили леди Друэлле.

— Что же, Андромеда отказалась вас принять? — переспросила мама.

Эльфы переглянулись.

— Тутси не был у леди Андромеды, — опасливо сообщил, видимо, Тутси. — Леди Беллатрикс говорила, что Тутси никогда не должен упоминать это имя.

— Что ж, другого я и не ожидала, — вздохнула мама. — Вы можете остаться. Нужно привести дом в порядок. Всё должно сиять чистотой.

Эльфы опять поклонились и исчезли.

— Иди к себе, поспи, — повторила мама, обернувшись к Драко. — Всё будет хорошо.

***

Поздно вечером, когда они уже поужинали и просто сидели вдвоём в гостиной, пришёл Снейп. Хмурый, усталый. С толстой белой повязкой на шее. Виски у него были полностью седые, словно он постарел лет на двадцать за последние недели. От повязки сильно пахло травяной мазью.

Мама смотрела на него изумлённо:

— Северус? Нам сказали, что вы погибли…

Драко ничего подобного не говорили, поэтому он не был удивлён. Только рад. Что бы ни произошло, профессор всегда знает, что делать.

Снейп хмыкнул, тронул пальцами повязку. Натужно просипел:

— В какой-то момент я тоже был уверен, что уже мёртв. Но оказалось, что яда одной змеи для меня всё же недостаточно.

— Мерлин вас хранит, Северус, — торопливо проговорила мама. — И вам дали разрешение навещать нас? В аврорате сказали, что на поместье установлен защитный купол, войти или выйти могут только наш адвокат, целитель и авроры.

— Для меня сделали исключение. Даже уполномочили передать Драко его палочку, — Снейп вынул из внутреннего кармана мантии волшебную палочку Драко. — Мистер Поттер разыскал её и хотел вернуть. Кстати, должен предупредить, что на неё наложено отслеживающее заклинание. Вся ваша магия будет находиться под контролем.

Драко взял палочку из его рук.

— Спасибо, профессор. Вам очень идёт седина.

— Я слышал, вы ждёте ребёнка?

Драко скривился.

— Мне не нужен этот ребёнок. Но целитель говорит, что беременность может смягчить приговор на суде.

— Полагаю, он прав.

Мама сказала твёрдо:

— Драко, не говори глупости. Ты знаешь, что этот ребёнок нужен всем нам.

— Только не мне.

— Мы не можем выбирать. Конечно, и я бы тоже предпочла, чтобы всё произошло по-другому. Мне жаль, что так вышло, но теперь уже ничего не изменить.

Снейп уточнил деликатно:

— Простите, миссис Малфой, но я не понимаю. В чём суть проблемы?

— В каждом поколении Малфоев рождается только один ребёнок, — пояснила она. — Если с ним что-то случится, род прервётся.

— Но этот ребёнок ещё не родился.

— Не имеет значения. Он уже есть, а значит, другого не будет.

— Но это ведь предположение? Вы не можете знать наверняка.

— Конечно, не можем. Единственная ошибка будет фатальной.

— Мама, — ломким голосом позвал Драко. — Меня изнасиловали два егеря.

— Я знаю, мой мальчик. Беллатрикс рассказала мне.

— Возможно, они были оборотнями.

— Не обязательно. Мы будем надеяться, что ребёнку не передастся эта болезнь. Но что бы ни произошло, он всё равно будет Малфоем. В конце концов, есть специальные зелья…

— При чём тут зелья!

— Драко Малфой, — веско сказала мама. — Твой род живёт на этой земле уже тысячу лет. Ты не можешь прервать его просто по своему капризу. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь?

Снейп сипло заметил:

— Кстати, о зельях. Драко, я принёс вам скорпионник. Это эссенция, разводите по три капли на полстакана.

Мама взяла у него пузырёк:

— Я сама разведу. Драко сейчас не стоит иметь дело с опасными зельями.

Драко вдруг сообразил, что дверь в лабораторию мама наверняка тоже уже зачаровала. Или приказала эльфам. Ему не дадут просто так избавиться от этого существа внутри, и никакие просьбы и слёзы этого не изменят.

— А что слышно про Люциуса? — тем временем продолжала расспрашивать Снейпа мама.

— Надеюсь, мне удастся убедить аврорат, что его тоже можно перевести под домашний арест. Но вряд ли это будет просто.

— Почему?

— Аврорат сейчас похож на разворошённый муравейник, и половина муравьёв в нём съедена. Кингсли Шеклболт пытается управлять теми, кто остался, и мистер Поттер оказывает на него большое влияние. А уж Поттер испытывает к Люциусу сильную неприязнь. И не без оснований, если честно.

— Но вы можете как-то повлиять?..

— На кого? Миссис Малфой, я просто школьный директор. Никаких рычагов влияния у меня нет.

— Вы по-прежнему будете директором?

— Буду. Но лишь потому, что остальные отказались от этой должности.

— В газетах вас называют героем…

Снейп поморщился.

— Не говорите мне про газеты. Аврорат знает, что Тёмный Лорд никому из нас не был другом. — Он опять тронул повязку на горле. Голос его постоянно срывался в сипение. — И то, что произошло с Драко, свидетельствует об этом же: ваша семья скорее была заложниками, чем добровольными сторонниками его идей. Визенгамот наверняка примет это во внимание. Но я не уверен, что у Шеклболта или Поттера возникнет желание как-то облегчить жизнь Люциусу до суда. Вы понимаете?

Она кивнула.

— Но всё же, если вы что-то сможете сделать…

— Разумеется, миссис Малфой. Всё, что в моих силах.

Дальше Драко слушать не стал. Выбрался из своего кресла и отправился гулять в парк. Под тенью густых деревьев было уже совсем темно, но Драко почему-то надеялся, что профессор всё-таки захочет разыскать его здесь. Хотя бы чтобы попрощаться. Или сказать что-нибудь — только ему.

Но он так и не пришёл.

**Глава 5**

Вопреки ожиданиям, Шеклболт не стал особо возражать против того, чтобы Люциуса тоже перевели под домашний арест. Он активно готовился вступить в должность министра, но и оставить без присмотра свои дела в аврорате пока не мог.

— Старший Малфой? — переспросил Шеклболт, не отрывая глаз от какого-то срочного донесения. — Скользкая тварь. Но почти беззубая.

— Он сейчас не опасен, — подтвердил Снейп. — А из поместья никуда не денется. Посидит дома с семьёй, там сейчас всё равно защита на половину Уилтшира.

Шеклболт всё-таки поднял голову:

— Я знаю, ты неравнодушен к Малфоям, Снейп. Не уверен, что они того стоят. Но с допросами мы закончили, необходимости держать его в камере сейчас нет. Если ты считаешь, что всей семьёй они не сбегут из-под ареста, пусть так и будет.

Много времени не потребовалось: уже через полчаса небритому, растерявшему весь свой лоск Люциусу вернули волшебную палочку, предварительно установив на неё заклятие контроля. После этого двое авроров отконвоировали его в Малфой-мэнор. Снейп едва успел обменяться с ним рукопожатиями.

— Спасибо, Кингсли, — сухо сказал Снейп, когда Люциуса увели. — Если я понадоблюсь, ты всегда найдёшь меня в Хогвартсе.

— Как Драко себя чувствует?

Такого вопроса Снейп не ожидал.

— Немного лучше. Пьёт зелья, гуляет в парке.

Шеклболт кивнул и больше его не задерживал.

У Снейпа тоже хватало забот. От занимаемой должности его до сих пор никто не освобождал, он по-прежнему оставался директором Хогвартса. А значит, и восстановлением полуразрушенной школы тоже предстояло заниматься ему. Взорванный мост, почти полностью рухнувшие Южная и Астрономическая башни, заваленный обломками камней двор, сгоревшие надворные постройки, стадион и сарай для мётел… Хорошо бы к осени восстановить хоть замок. Квиддичем и теплицами придётся пожертвовать.

Дамблдор сочувственно смотрел на него с портрета поверх очков, и Снейпа это сочувствие изрядно раздражало. Ну хоть советов не давал. Только его советов Снейпу и не хватало. Он и так чувствовал себя столетним стариком. Голос не слушался, срывался и сипел в самый неподходящий момент. Левое плечо болело, словно в него ледяную иглу воткнули, особенно по утрам, и немела рука.

Школьные хлопоты поглотили его с головой, и на две недели он полностью забыл обо всём. Сова принесла письмо от Шеклболта утром, когда он завтракал.

«Директор Снейп, — гласило письмо, — наблюдение за палочкой Драко Малфоя показывает регулярное использование режущих заклинаний. Пожалуйста, выясните, для чего ваш ученик их использует. В случае противоправных действий немедленно сообщите об этом дежурному аврору. Кингсли Шеклболт».

Некоторое время Снейп размышлял над письмом. Откуда взялся «директор Снейп», к чему эта официальность? И почему это вдруг Шеклболт решил, что Снейп обязан выполнять его распоряжения? Оттого ли, что ему сделали допуск в Малфой-мэнор, практически полностью закрытый для всех посещений на время домашнего ареста Малфоев? Или теперь все выпускники Хогвартса — навечно головная боль директора?

Впрочем, ему и самому не терпелось узнать, что там опять затеял Драко. И ведь знает же, что палочка под наблюдением! Что ему, неприятностей не хватает?

Драко он нашёл в парке, на старых качелях под большим раскидистым дубом. В своём обычном замороженном состоянии Драко не сразу заметил Снейпа, и тот успел подойти достаточно близко. Драко неторопливо водил палочкой по окровавленному предплечью и бормотал себе под нос заклинания. Под кончиком его палочки сочащиеся тёмными каплями порезы стремительно затягивались, оставляя едва различимые бледные следы.

Завидев Снейпа, Драко вздрогнул, смешался. Однако руку прятать не стал.

— Позвольте мне, — предложил Снейп.

Драко промолчал, и, взяв его за запястье, Снейп свёл оставшиеся царапины парой заклинаний.

Что ещё сказать, он не знал. Хотелось хорошенько накричать на мальчишку, дать волю страху, холодной стрелой пронзившему позвоночник, когда Снейп завидел кровь на руке Драко. Но смысла в этом не было никакого. Крики и нотации ничем не могли исправить ситуацию. Да и голос вновь грозил сорваться в беспомощное сипение. И Снейп заметил только:

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, чем грозит магическое истощение, и обдуманно идёте по этому пути.

Драко опять не ответил.

— Время обедать, Драко. Идёмте в дом.

— Я не хочу есть.

— Тогда просто составьте нам компанию за столом.

Драко молчал. Долго молчал. Может быть, он надеялся, что если не отвечать, то надоедливый профессор оставит его в покое и уйдёт один. Но Снейп ждал и не выпускал его руку. И Драко наконец неохотно встал с качелей. Пошёл к дому.

Снейп шёл рядом. За руки больше не держались, но он будто продолжал ощущать, как мелко дрожат пальцы Драко. Лучше бы он плакал, что ли. Плачущего можно утешить, да и сами по себе слёзы довольно быстро высыхают. А сейчас Снейп не знал, что сказать. Драко казался ещё более худым и бледным, чем после ареста.

— Миссис Малфой сказала, вам теперь лучше. Тошнота прекратилась? — спросил Снейп, лишь бы разорвать тишину.

— Да. Почти.

— А обмороки? Как вы себя чувствуете?

Драко вздохнул.

— Я чувствую себя аквариумом.

— Стеклянным? — переспросил Снейп.

— Вроде того. Хрупким вместилищем. Им же наплевать на меня, им важен тот, кто у меня внутри. Наследник, продолжение рода. Вот здесь их сокровище, — Драко положил ладонь на едва обозначившийся живот. — Я должен есть, чтобы ребёнок рос. Я должен пить зелья, чтобы ребёнок родился здоровым.

— Драко, — от обращения «глупое дитя» Снейп благоразумно отказался, — ваши родители очень любят вас.

— Долг перед родом. Это всё, что важно, — Драко будто и не слышал его. — Они вообще не думают, что этот ребёнок может оказаться опасной тварью. Заказывают новые шторы и пушистый ковёр в детскую.

— «Этот ребёнок» — ваш сын. Он ни в чём не виноват. Даже если не повезёт и он действительно окажется... оборотнем.

Оборотень. Когда-то это был худший кошмар Снейпа. Потом он встретил Тёмного Лорда и существенно пополнил список своих кошмаров.

— Я не хочу его, — почти шёпотом выговорил Драко. — Он ведь ещё даже не родился, почему он уже важнее, чем я?

— Это не так. Драко, вы же всегда гордились своей семьёй. А теперь будущее рода зависит от вас… — Снейп чувствовал, что говорит не то, да и не нужны Драко никакие его слова — что они смогут изменить? Настойка валерианы будет куда полезнее. Но он всё-таки продолжил: — И вы важны для меня, Драко. Я боюсь, что этот чёртов ребёнок вытянет из вас все силы. Позвольте мне помочь.

Драко молчал. Снейп ощущал себя полным дураком. И всё-таки продолжал говорить сквозь нарастающую неловкость:

— Принимайте назначенные вам зелья. И не забывайте о еде. Не из-за ребёнка, а потому что вам самому это нужно.

Драко опять не ответил, молчал до самого дома. Но Снейпу показалось, что на этот раз молчание было гораздо теплее.

Обедать Драко не стал. По глотку цедил молоко из стакана, начисто игнорируя кулинарное искусство домовых эльфов. Нарцисса послала Снейпу взгляд, полный отчаяния. Он едва заметно пожал плечами.

Допив молоко, Драко коротко извинился и покинул столовую.

Люциус отложил вилку и нож, звякнув о край тарелки, с надеждой уставился на Снейпа:

— Ты говорил с ним?

— Он не слишком разговорчив.

— Но хоть что-то он тебе сказал?

Снейп глотнул терпкого вина из бокала и нехотя поднял взгляд:

— Ему страшно.

— Я знаю. Нам всем страшно. Но он должен быть сильным.

— Полагаю, ему уже осточертело слышать о том, что он должен. Люциус, я не пытаюсь лезть в ваши семейные дела. Но вместо вашей поддержки Драко чувствует лишь давление.

— Мы просто хотим, чтобы с ребёнком всё было в порядке, — тихо сказала Нарцисса.

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Но Драко тоже нужна ваша забота. Он не просто инкубатор для наследника, он ваш сын.

— Конечно, Северус. Мы помним об этом. И он охотно избавился бы от этого ребёнка, если бы только мы ему позволили. Вы считаете, у этой проблемы есть простое решение? Разумный компромисс?

— Нет. Не считаю.

— Драко далеко не первый, на кого легла ответственность за продолжение рода, — добавил Люциус. — Ты слишком жалеешь его.

— Кто-то же должен.

— Уверяю, он и сам отлично с этим справляется. Я не требую от него невозможного. Когда ребёнок родится, мы с Нарциссой сможем сами о нём позаботиться. Драко нужно лишь потерпеть несколько месяцев, и он знает об этом.

— И что он ответил?

Люциус перевёл взгляд на Нарциссу. Та вздохнула:

— Сказал, что насильники были милосерднее. Их забавы заняли от силы минут пятнадцать.

— Жестоко, — признал Снейп с усмешкой. — Кстати, миссис Малфой, вы умеете варить антиликантропное зелье?

— Я? Нет. Зачем мне это умение?

— Люциус тоже не умеет, насколько мне известно. Если ребёнок всё-таки окажется оборотнем, придётся научиться. У вас же было «превосходно» по зельям?

Люциус раздражённо сказал:

— Что за глупости? Его можно купить в любой лавке зелий.

— Купить можно. Но уже через полчаса в твою дверь постучат сотрудники отдела регистрации и контроля оборотней. Дальнейшая жизнь твоего внука будет очень печальной, друг мой Люциус. Вряд ли ему будет позволено учиться в Хогвартсе вместе с другими детьми. Тебе ещё очень повезёт, если ребёнку вообще разрешат жить в Малфой-мэноре, а не потребуют, чтобы он отправился куда-нибудь в специальную резервацию.

— Что за бред? Я никогда не слышал о таком законе.

— Как бы ты об этом услышал, если никогда не интересовался правами оборотней? — хмыкнул Снейп.

— Неужели ты интересовался?

— Как только узнал, что Драко ждёт ребёнка. В мирное время министерство не придавало этому большого значения. Но после того, что натворил Грейбек со своей бандой... Вашему адвокату стоит быть аккуратнее с упоминанием егерей на суде. Если Министерство узнает об этом, то легко сложит два и два. Вам не удастся скрыть маленького оборотня в семье.

Нарцисса качнула головой:

— Я искала в нашей библиотеке все упоминания об оборотнях. Марлоу Форфанг в своём исследовании писал, что ликантропия вообще не передаётся по наследству.

— Да, это распространённое заблуждение. Но в стае Грейбека были как минимум три урождённых вервольфа. Сын Люпина, если вы слышали, тоже обернулся волком в первое же полнолуние после рождения. Я уверен, что и в Министерстве об этом уже осведомлены. Но даже если сын Драко не будет оборотнем, болезнь может проявиться через поколение или два.

— Не нужно считать нас наивными оптимистами, Северус. Мы знаем, что риск велик. Но другого выхода нет.

— И как вообще ваш род умудрился протянуть тысячу лет в таких условиях? — вполголоса удивился Снейп.

— Судя по семейным преданиям, непросто, — ответил Люциус. — Некромантия, хроновороты, кровавые ритуалы с добровольными жертвами… Как рассказывал мне отец, один из наших предков имел неосторожную связь с девицей сомнительных кровей, не позаботившись о безопасности. Когда девица выяснила, что ждёт ребёнка, она хотела избавиться от него.

— Видимо, неудачно?

— Следующие девять месяцев моему предку пришлось держать её под Империо. Когда ребёнок родился, его отец стёр память матери и выставил её за дверь. Говорили, вскоре после этого она умерла. Впрочем, может быть, это просто слухи.

— Интересная у вас семейная история.

— Я уже говорил тебе — Драко не первый, кто столкнулся с трудной проблемой. Когда он только родился, отец сразу сказал, что это будет непросто.

— Потому что он омега?

— Да… Но я надеялся, что мы сможем удержать его под контролем.

Снейп допил вино, промокнул губы салфеткой и поднялся из-за стола:

— Благодарю за прекрасный обед. Мне пора возвращаться. Драко сказал, что токсикоз почти прошёл, но если ему ещё потребуются зелья — сообщите.

**Глава 6**

…Шеклболту он отправил записку с коротким пояснением: режущие заклинания Драко применяет на собственных руках. Никакого криминала, одни только подростковые неврозы. Снейп не сомневался, что Шеклболту эта информация не понравится. Он явно проникся сочувствием к несчастному омеге в трудной ситуации. Ну и пусть. На предстоящем суде его сочувствие будет нелишним.

Новостей из Малфой-мэнора не приходило вот уже две недели. Видимо, Драко неплохо себя чувствовал и без его снадобий. Ну и отлично. Снейпу и без того было чем заняться. Восстановительные работы в Хогвартсе шли с утра до ночи. Но в воскресенье он проглядывал очередную смету от строителей, прежде чем передать её Совету попечителей, и, само собой, вспомнил о Люциусе. Будь тот по-прежнему в Совете, можно было бы не сомневаться, что всё будет готово в срок. Для школы, в которой учились многие поколения его предков, Люциус не скупился на расходы.

Но если внук Люциуса родится оборотнем, он и правда, вероятнее всего, не будет учиться в Хогвартсе, подумал Снейп. Как и его потомки. Сложно представить себе Слизерин без Малфоев.

Однако времени на философские размышления у него было немного. Двор замка наконец-то расчистили от обломков стен, сейчас строители занимались восстановлением башни. Снейп надеялся, что к середине лета эта работа будет закончена и они смогут перейти к постройке моста. А мадам Помфри и профессор Спраут уже с двух сторон наседали на него с необходимостью как можно раньше поставить новые теплицы: школьники не смогут целый год обходиться без практики по травологии! Не знаю, как там с травологией, профессор, но вот без целебных трав уже к ноябрю весь замок будет чихать и истекать соплями!.. Роланда Хуч же, узнав, что квиддич никак не входит в список школьных приоритетов на этот год, и вовсе перестала замечать директора, словно тот лично спалил стадион со всеми мётлами.

Среди всех этих забот, укоров и обид получить коротенькое письмецо от Драко было даже приятно. Ничего особенного Драко там не писал: приглашал зайти в Мэнор на чай, а то сидеть под домашним арестом в компании одних только заботливых родителей невыносимо скучно. И даже руки резать аврор Шеклболт строго запретил, нанеся Драко личный визит…

Дочитав до этого места, Снейп ухмыльнулся. Но на чай к Малфоям смог выбраться только пару дней спустя. Он заранее предупредил Люциуса о своём визите, но Драко так и не спустился в гостиную. Должно быть, обиделся, что профессор оказался так нетороплив.

— Опять капризничает, — с мягкой улыбкой сообщила Нарцисса, словно извиняясь. — Но хотя бы начал есть. Целитель говорит, что всё в порядке, ребёнок развивается нормально.

Снейп кивнул. Здоровье ребёнка волновало его гораздо меньше, чем состояние Драко.

— Если хочешь, можешь подняться к нему, — предложил Люциус. — Он у себя в спальне. Целыми днями не выходит.

Драко действительно обнаружился в спальне. Валялся на кровати поверх покрывала, грыз яблоко и читал какой-то исторический роман.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — сказал он без улыбки, когда Снейп появился на пороге. — Как поживаете?

— Благодарю вас, всё в порядке. А как у вас дела?

Драко прерывисто вздохнул и облизнул губы. Отложил книгу.

— Сейчас уже получше, как тошнота прошла. Только трахаться хочется постоянно. Невыносимо…

Снейп почувствовал, как скулы на мгновение закаменели. Но долгие годы работы в школе не прошли даром, ему удалось сохранить невозмутимый вид.

— Надеюсь, вас не нужно учить мастурбации?

Драко рассмеялся:

— Я бы не отказался от ваших уроков, профессор. Но это не помогает. Я пробовал. Не знаю, может быть, от этого тоже зелья есть какие-то...

— Вы не спрашивали целителя? — на всякий случай уточнил Снейп.

— Ох, да спрашивал, конечно! Он сказал, что это естественно. И что омеге в такой ситуации нужен партнёр. Как будто это так просто…

— У вас нет приятеля?

— Альфы, что ли? Нет, конечно. Когда бы? В Хогвартсе, что ли? Вы же сами знаете, что мне было не до этого. — Драко сел на кровати, потом легко и пружинисто вскочил на ноги. — Да если бы и был, всё равно я под арестом. Вот разве что аврор Шеклболт заходит меня навестить, но я уж лучше умру от воздержания.

— Драко, — Снейп не знал, что сказать, но и промолчать сейчас было бы глупо. — Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что характер наших с вами отношений исключает…

Драко шагнул к нему и мягко поцеловал в губы. Снейп не сразу сообразил отстраниться, и поцелуй получился совсем как настоящий. С яблочным вкусом.

— Пожалуйста, — шёпотом сказал Драко, глядя ему в глаза. — Если я вам хоть немного дорог.

Снейп невольно моргнул, отвёл взгляд.

— Вы — мой ученик, Драко.

— Теперь нет. Я уже не школьник.

— Да, но я всё равно не могу вступать с вами в подобные отношения. Есть определённые этические рамки…

— Кому они нужны? Вам?.. Мне не нужна ваша грёбаная этичность, Северус, мне нужно, чтобы меня трахнул кто-нибудь! Мне без этого плохо, понимаете? А если вы за собственную непогрешимость так переживаете, то не нужно врать, будто я для вас важен!

От него разве что искры не сыпались. Снейп даже не сразу сообразил, что Драко впервые назвал его по имени. Детство закончилось. Горько и довольно болезненно, как это обычно и бывает.

— Драко, я не альфа. Вы же понимаете. Вряд ли я смогу дать вам то, что нужно.

— Мне и не нужен альфа, вот ещё, — Драко шмыгнул носом. — Если вам интересно, я тогда даже не кончил.

Снейп помотал головой. Вряд ли ему хотелось это знать.

— Что же вам нужно? — негромко спросил он.

— Поцелуйте меня. А дальше разберёмся.

Снейп не стал больше спорить. Взял Драко за руку, притянул к себе. Очень медленно и осторожно поцеловал в губы. Драко был мягким, покорным, и на кровать они опустились словно сами собой, случайно. Но пуговицы на его рубашке Снейп расстёгивал совершенно осознанно. Драко старался быть тихим и не сопеть так шумно, только постоянно моргал. И руки его оказывались в самых неожиданных местах.

— Да лежите вы спокойно, — наконец возмутился Снейп, когда они вновь столкнулись руками, расстёгивая ремень на брюках Драко.

Но вместо того, чтобы притихнуть, Драко удивлённо возразил:

— Я не могу спокойно.

И, поднявшись на локтях, опять поцеловал его.

Целоваться и раздеваться одновременно было неудобно, но они как-то справились. Зато не приходилось смущаться своей наготы: Драко целовался с закрытыми глазами, прижимался к Снейпу всем телом, не давал отодвинуться. Трогал его везде, где только мог дотянуться. И когда он стащил с Снейпа трусы, тот с удивлением обнаружил, что уже предельно возбуждён. Странное дело. Его никогда не привлекали наглые мальчишки…

Драко казался очень горячим. Не потому что у него был жар или что-то ещё, но внутри у него всё так горело и полыхало, что даже наружу прорывались отблески пламени. «Только не принимай на свой счёт, — мысленно сказал себе Снейп, — ему просто нужен секс». Но это не особо помогало. Хрупкая болезненная нежность уже прорастала в нём.

Опустив голову, Драко обвёл языком бледный сосок Снейпа, втянул его в рот. Второй сосок легко поглаживал подушечкой большого пальца. Сперва Снейп с недоумением отнёсся к этой причудливой ласке: его грудь никогда не была сколько-нибудь чувствительной. Но едва он сам попробовал прикоснуться к груди Драко, как тот выгнул спину и часто задышал через приоткрытый рот. Соски у него были набухшие, ярко-розовые, и когда Снейп накрыл губами один из них, Драко всхлипнул:

— Да, пожалуйста!

Снейп поочерёдно целовал и вылизывал его соски. Опыта в подобных занятиях у него раньше не было, но Драко так стонал, так елозил по простыням, что казалось, может кончить только от этого. Свободной рукой Снейп скользнул вниз по гладкому, слегка выпуклому животу Драко. Как и у большинства омег, почти по всему телу волос у него не было, только в паху курчавилась жёсткая поросль. Снейп провёл ладонью по его члену, небольшому, твёрдому, уже полностью возбуждённому. Погладил пальцами поджавшиеся яйца. Драко резко выдохнул и развёл ноги.

— Смазка?.. — спросил Снейп, зачем-то оглянувшись.

— Не нужно.

— Так не получится.

— Всё получится, — упрямо возразил Драко. — Я омега, я знаю.

Внутри у него и правда оказалось влажно и не слишком туго. Но Снейп всё равно входил очень медленно, мучительно медленно. И не отрывал взгляда от лица Драко: всё ли в порядке? Жмурится и хватает губами воздух — от возбуждения или от боли?

Когда Снейп совсем остановился, не в силах расшифровать его мимику, Драко гневно прошипел:

— Да вы что, издеваетесь? Трахните меня уже нормально!

Чёртов мальчишка. Но эта мысль прозвучала в голове Снейпа беззлобным смешком. Хорошо. Пусть будет так, как он просит. Быстрыми жёсткими толчками, почти грубо — но с готовностью замереть при первых же признаках неудовольствия.

Драко не давал повода. Он выгибал спину, и запрокидывал голову, и облизывал распухшие от поцелуев губы. К его лбу, мокрому от испарины, прилипла прядь волос. Снейпу хотелось её смахнуть, но руки были заняты. Он подхватил Драко под колени, тот благодарно улыбнулся. Да, так хорошо: ещё ближе, ещё глубже… Даже в этой позе Драко ухитрялся вскидывать бёдра навстречу, громко выдыхая при каждом толчке.

О собственных ощущениях Снейп не думал вовсе, сосредоточившись на удовольствии Драко. И потому внезапно подступивший вплотную оргазм был для него как налетевший шквал, как волна, сбивающая с ног. Ещё секунду назад он был уверен, что держит всё под контролем — и вот уже задыхается и хватает воздух пересохшим ртом, мокрый от пота, изумлённый и обессиленный…

Драко пробормотал:

— О Мерлин. Северус, как вы могли бросить меня одного?

— Я… Простите, Драко, сам не ожидал, — сознался Снейп, виновато щурясь.

— А как же я? Вы мне поможете?

— Будьте милосердны, дайте мне минуту отдышаться…

Заканчивать пришлось языком и пальцами. Но Драко потребовалось совсем немного, чтобы кончить. Влажный горячий рот на его члене, пальцы в мокрой заднице, всего лишь несколько движений — и он уже содрогается всем телом в настоящем, таком желанном оргазме, и вкус его семени на языке Снейпа…

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Драко, расслабленно раскинувшись на кровати. — Вы так любезны. Останетесь со мной сегодня?

Снейп подумал и согласился. Спешить было некуда, в Хогвартсе его всё равно никто не ждал. Кроме портрета на стене. Хотелось спать. Вот если бы можно было сейчас закрыть глаза на несколько часов и ни о чём не думать...

Но Драко потребовал, пристраивая голову ему на плечо:

— Расскажите сказку.

— Мне казалось, вы уже вышли из этого возраста, — попытался увильнуть Снейп.

Не так-то это было просто.

— Я никогда не запоминал сказки. Не представляю, что я буду рассказывать своему сыну. Расскажите хоть какую-нибудь.

— Ладно, слушайте, — лениво согласился Снейп. — Во дворе старинного замка лежал камень. Никто не знал, как долго он там лежит: может быть, сто лет, а может, и триста. Он валялся в самом углу возле ограды. Да и кто вообще обращает внимание на камни? Просто однажды кто-то споткнулся о него, и камень выкатился на середину двора. Там он пролежал целый день, греясь на солнце. А когда настал вечер и солнце стало клониться к горизонту, камень вдруг треснул, раскололся пополам, и из него выполз маленький Змеёныш.

«Вы только посмотрите, какой уродливый головастик», — фыркнула Кошка, задрала пушистый хвост и ушла в замок.

«Да уж! Да уж!» — пролаял цепной Пёс и забрался в конуру.

«Зато какие у него прекрасные изумрудные глаза. Я бы не отказалась разжиться парочкой изумрудов», — захихикала Крыса.

Ворона ничего не сказала. Она слетела с засохшего дерева и попыталась клюнуть Змеёныша в голову. В ужасе маленький Змеёныш уполз со двора в подвал замка и забился между камнями. В подвале было прохладно и сыро, зато никто не пытался съесть Змеёныша или украсть его глаза.

На следующий день опять взошло солнце и все обитатели замка вновь собрались во дворе. Змеёныш прятался от Вороны в траве, и Хозяин замка чуть было не наступил на него, да так и не заметил этого. Змеёныш был очень голоден. Но в пыльной траве только изредка попадались жуки. Он съел их, но остался голодным. Ночью Змеёныш прополз в кухню, нашёл в кошачьей миске немного молока и выпил всё до капли. А потом опять спрятался в подвале.

Так проходил день за днём. По ночам Змеёныш искал себе еду, а днём грелся на солнышке. Но с каждым днём солнце становилось всё ниже, всё тусклее. А потом и вовсе пришли тяжёлые тучи и заволокли всё небо. Полили холодные дожди, стало совсем темно и мрачно.

Обитатели замка собирались теперь не во дворе, а в самой большой комнате замка, где горел в камине рыжий горячий огонь. Змеёныш тоже хотел подползти поближе к огню. Но Кошка зашипела на него и подняла когтистую лапу. Пёс зарычал, Ворона щёлкнула клювом. И только Крыса засмеялась:

«Подойди, подойди ближе, червячок. У тебя такие красивые глаза. Отдай их мне!»

Змеёныш опять уполз в подвал. Камни здесь были ледяными и покрывались нежным инеем, но отсюда никто не пытался его прогнать. «Мне бы такие крылья, как у Вороны, — думал Змеёныш, обвиваясь кольцом вокруг камня. — Я бы улетел туда, где всегда тепло. Мне бы свой огонь. Я бы ни для кого его не пожалел. Пусть бы тепло было всем. Тепло и сытно». Так он думал, пока не заснул.

Камни в подвале были холодны, и Змеёныш проспал всю зиму. И сердце его стучало очень медленно и тихо: тук… тук… тук… А когда пришла весна и до подвального окошка добрались солнечные лучи, Змеёныш снова проснулся и вытянул хвост. Но теперь его хвост был длинным, он вился кольцами и переливался серебристыми узорами. Змеёныш вылез в подвальное окошко и пополз навстречу тёплому солнцу. По дороге он встретил Крысу и проглотил её, не успела она даже слово сказать о его красивых изумрудных глазах.

Во дворе собрались уже остальные обитатели замка. Змеёныш тоже выполз на свежую зелёную траву, но никто уже не решился зарычать на него или клюнуть. Теперь он был большим и длиннохвостым Змеем. Едва солнечный свет коснулся его чешуи, как вдруг у Змея выросли широкие перепончатые крылья. Он расправил их, взмахнул, захлопал крыльями в воздухе — и они оторвали его от земли. Змей кружился над двором, и испуганные звери жались по углам, прячась от его взгляда. А потом он поднялся выше, взлетел в самое небо, и оказалось, что двор, и замок, и засохшее дерево — это только маленькая, совсем ничтожная часть мира, который был распростёрт перед бывшим Змеёнышем. Он был волен лететь, куда захочет.

От радости Змей хотел засмеяться, но из его пасти вырвался чёрный клубок дыма. Змей зафыркал, зачихал — и выдохнул язык горячего пламени. Теперь у него был свой огонь.

Но перед тем, как навсегда улететь далеко-далеко, Змей опять опустился ниже, над двором замка, и дохнул на него своим огнём, рыжим и жарким. Сухое дерево вспыхнуло, как спичка. Чёрный дым долго ещё был виден издали, когда Змей оборачивался и смотрел назад. Ему ни для кого было не жалко пламени…

К концу сказки у Снейпа совсем сел голос. Драко, уже почти задремавший, приподнял голову.

— Забавно… Вы это сами придумали?

Снейп пожал плечами:

— Что-то похожее слышал в детстве. Остальное придумал.

— А мораль? Тут наверняка есть какая-то мораль? — подозрительно уточнил Драко.

— Не уверен. Во всяком случае, я об этом не думал.

— Тогда это неправильная сказка. В сказках всегда что-то такое спрятано… Заткнись, терпи, и когда-нибудь, возможно, у тебя получится отрастить крылья и сжечь к чертям всех врагов.

— Если вам так угодно.

— Чудесно. В самый раз для Волчка.

Снейп с сомнением покосился на живот Драко, который тот обнял худыми руками:

— Полагаете, это хорошее имя для ребёнка?

— Для зубастой мохнатой твари? В самый раз. Знаете, мне постоянно снятся кошмары. Вчера, например, приснилось, что время родов пришлось на полнолуние и он прогрыз мне живот изнутри.

— Вам страшно. Я понимаю…

— Так здорово. Все меня понимают, — вздохнул Драко. — Должно быть, каждый такой понимающий уже родил по полдюжине оборотней, и только я почему-то вижу в этом проблему.

— Я только хотел сказать, что в вашей семье принято давать детям другие имена.

— Да. Пафосные, на мёртвых языках.

— Ваш сын — тоже Малфой. Ему бы подошло красивое имя. Пусть даже хищное, как ваше.

— Он будет сильнее меня, — вдруг сказал Драко. — Не оранжерейное растеньице, плод скрещения чистокровных и благопристойных семейств. А волосатый варвар с луной в глазах и ветром в голове. Вот что я скажу, когда он спросит, где его отец?

— Может быть, правду?

— Ну да. Это же отличная семейная история. Сынок, я не знаю, кто из тех двоих егерей, что меня изнасиловали, был твоим отцом. Впрочем, это неважно, их обоих сразу же убила моя тётя… — Драко протяжно зевнул. — Знаете что, Северус?

— Да?

— Я хочу в душ и спать. Только пообещайте, что не уйдёте никуда, ладно? Я дам вам полотенце и новую зубную щётку.

— Обещаю до утра охранять ваш сон. От всех зубастых кошмаров.

**Глава 7**

Снейп проснулся, едва начало светать. Выспаться ему не удалось. Делить с кем-то постель — это было новое, непривычное для него событие. Несколько раз он проваливался в смутное нервное забытье, но быстро выныривал вновь, и даже ворочаться боялся, чтобы не разбудить Драко.

Но тот спал, приткнувшись к плечу Снейпа, и даже во сне продолжал хмуриться. Между его бровей залегла тонкая складка, губы обиженно кривились. Снейп вдруг почувствовал, как щекам стало мучительно горячо, а внутренности словно скрутило холодной рукой... Он отвернулся, потёр лицо ладонями. Легче не стало.

Как он посмел? Как дал себя уговорить? А ещё корчил из себя такого мудрого и понимающего наставника…

«Тихо, тише. Он уже не ребёнок. Что бы ты там себе ни думал — он теперь взрослый. И он совершенно точно хотел этого.»

Снейп мысленно напомнил себе, что секс для Драко — всего лишь временная необходимость. Так и нужно к этому относиться. Однако было бы гораздо проще, если бы он не выглядел во сне таким беззащитным. Вздрагивающие ресницы, неровный румянец, приоткрытый рот. Снейп машинально скользнул взглядом ниже, но живот не был виден под простынёй, укрывающей Драко.

Снейп осторожно сел на кровати и начал одеваться. У него полно дел в школе, а уж выслушивать мнение Люциуса о произошедшем он и вовсе не горел желанием.

Но Драко будто услышал его намерения. Открыл глаза, когда Снейп почти застегнул мантию, и сразу же перешёл в наступление.

— Уже убегаете?

— Мне пора, Драко, — объявил Снейп с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Хотите оставить меня одного объясняться с родителями? Вы их боитесь, да?

Снейп понимал, что Драко дразнит его нарочно, но обвинения в трусости не собирался терпеть даже от него.

— Почему я должен их бояться? Вы совершеннолетний маг и вольны в своих поступках.

Драко сел в кровати, голый, не пытаясь прикрыться.

— Вам понравилось? Было со мной хорошо?

— Мне нужно идти, Драко.

Разговор изрядно нервировал Снейпа. Почему этот мальчишка никак не может обойтись без лишних слов?

— Вы опять не отвечаете, — констатировал Драко. — Придёте ещё ко мне?

— Вы этого хотите?

— Конечно. А сами вы разве нет?

— Дело не в том, чего хочу я. Вы сказали, что вам нужна моя помощь. Так вышло, что сейчас вы не можете найти себе другого партнёра, и… всё, что я могу сделать для вас, я сделаю. Даже если это противоречит моим убеждениям, — Снейп закончил говорить и только тогда взглянул Драко в лицо.

Тот хмурил светлые брови.

— Ваше чувство долга весьма впечатляет.

— Очень смешно.

— И склонность к самопожертвованию. Лучше бы вы просто сказали, что я вам нравлюсь.

— Речь не об этом.

— Но не такое уж я сокровище, да? — настойчиво переспросил Драко.

— Не знаю. Может быть. Я не могу быть вашим партнёром, Драко. Разве вы сами не понимаете? Мы совершенно разные люди. Разный возраст, жизненный опыт, положение в обществе.

— Да уж, положение у нас теперь…

— У меня на попечении Хогвартс и все проблемы, что к нему прилагаются. У вас — ребёнок, Малфой-мэнор. И вы ещё очень молоды. Наверняка скоро появится кто-то более подходящий.

— Альфа? — Драко скривился. — Спасибо, не нужно.

— У вас неприятный опыт общения с альфами. И гормоны сейчас вразнос. Но это не значит, что так будет всегда.

Драко категорично помотал головой:

— От альф можно рожать детей, вот и всё, на что они годятся. Но у меня может быть лишь один ребёнок, и он уже в моём животе. Для чего ещё мне альфа?

— Для близости, — предположил Снейп.

— Как вы старомодно выражаетесь, Северус… Для секса, что ли?

— И для секса тоже. Всё-таки это гораздо более подходящий вариант, чем секс между омегой и бетой.

— Прошлая ночь убеждает меня, что это не так, — Драко вытянул длинные ноги и спрыгнул с кровати. Взгляд Снейпа невольно последовал за ним. Нагота его была совершенно ослепительна. — Но я не могу насильно заставить вас со мной встречаться. Аврорат вряд ли оценит, если я посажу вас в подвал.

— Пожалуй.

— Так вы придёте ко мне вечером?

Северус не ответил.

— Я буду ждать, — добавил Драко. — Если не придёте, я буду очень опечален.

— Это шантаж?

— Угу, — Драко подобрал с ковра на полу свои трусы и натянул их. — Подождите минуту, я сейчас тоже оденусь и мы пойдём завтракать.

Снейп был почти уверен, что за столом их ожидает напряжённое обвиняющее молчание. Но у Люциуса, вероятно, не было на это времени.

— Ты ночевал вместе с Драко? — спросил он напрямую, не успел Снейп сделать первый глоток кофе.

— Да. — Снейп не знал, что ещё сказать, поэтому решил быть лаконичным.

Драко и вовсе сунул в рот целую вафлю с клубничным сиропом, поэтому в разговоре участвовать не мог. Крайне вероломно с его стороны.

— Тебя не смущает, что он твой ученик? И на двадцать лет тебя моложе?

— Люциус, — Снейп всё-таки глотнул кофе, и Люциусу пришлось некоторое время ожидать продолжения. Это было кстати, поскольку продолжение Снейп придумать не успел. — Я уверен, что это не твоё дело.

— Он мой сын.

— И ты ведь заметил, что твой сын уже взрослый, правда?

— Ему всего восемнадцать.

— Однако этого достаточно, чтобы нести ответственность перед Визенгамотом и перед родом.

— Я не о том, — Люциус напряжённо сдвинул брови. — У Драко сейчас расшатаны нервы, он может творить глупости. Но ты…

— Па! — Драко дожевал свою вафлю и, накрутив светлый волос на палец, резко дёрнул. — А хочешь узнать про мои нервы подробнее? Вот, возьми мой волос. Северус наверняка не откажется принести тебе оборотное зелье. Сам ощутишь на себе все мои капризы и глупости. Нет, правда! Лучше бы, конечно, во время токсикоза, но и сейчас тоже ничего.

— Драко, прекрати.

— Да какого чёрта! — вскинулся Драко. — Ты смеешь меня осуждать, но даже час не желаешь побыть в моей шкуре. Ты считаешь меня своей собственностью, хотя мой сын мне не принадлежит! Хватит. То, что происходит в моей постели, тебя не касается.

Нарцисса наблюдала за этой сценой с расслабленно-неподвижным лицом.

— Люци, Драко, хватит кричать, — попросила она, когда Драко замолчал и приземлился обратно на свой стул. — По-моему, нервы не в порядке у всех нас. Северус, не обращайте внимания. Хотите сливок в кофе?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Мы тут скоро совсем одичаем взаперти, — вздохнула Нарцисса. — Спасибо, что навещаете нас, Северус. Может быть, вам известно, когда состоится суд?

— Пока неизвестно. Шеклболт обещал сказать, как только будет назначена дата. Я немедленно вас извещу.

Драко попросил:

— Принесите мне в следующий раз шоколада. Тёмного, пару плиток.

***

Когда за окнами начало смеркаться, Снейп встал из-за стола и задул свечи на столе.

— Куда-то собрались? — поинтересовался Дамблдор с портрета.

Снейп коротко угукнул и принялся завязывать шейный платок. Он всегда был равнодушен к собственной внешности, но шрам на его горле выглядел отвратительно: толстый розовый рубец, похожий на жирного земляного червяка. Хотелось как-нибудь спрятать это уродство.

Отчего-то портреты других директоров Хогвартса, висевшие в кабинете, были обыкновенно молчаливы и большую часть времени предпочитали дремать в своих рамах. Разве что Армандо Диппет, предшественник Дамблдора, мог отпустить какую-либо философскую сентенцию от случая к случаю. Но Дамблдор и на портрете живо интересовался судьбой своих учеников. В последнее время Снейпа это не слишком-то радовало.

— Опять в Малфой-мэнор? Рад, что в вашей жизни наконец происходит что-то хорошее.

— Да идите вы к чёрту, Альбус… — проскрипел Снейп. Платок был шёлковый, узел никак не получался: то затягивался слишком туго, то наоборот, концы выскакивали.

Дамблдор не обиделся. Примирительно сказал:

— Вам всегда был дорог этот мальчик. Я ведь говорил, что это не пропащая душа, его ещё не поздно спасти.

Снейп ожесточённо содрал платок с шеи и швырнул на стол.

— Если вы не замолчите, я притащу сюда зеркало Еиналеж и поставлю напротив вашего портрета! Будете смотреть в него день и ночь.

— Это жестоко, Северус, — грустно отозвался Дамблдор и ушёл за край рамы.

Пришлось мысленно напомнить себе, что портрет — это не настоящий человек, а лишь память о нём. В той части сердца, где у Снейпа хранились воспоминания о Дамблдоре, всё ещё слегка саднило. Он ещё раз оглянулся на портрет и вышел из своего кабинета. Шёлковый платок оставил валяться на столе. Наплевать. Можно подумать, кому-то есть дело до того, как он выглядит.

Про шоколад он вспомнил только на полпути к Хогсмиду. Придётся зайти в «Сладкое королевство».

…Драко осторожно провёл пальцем по его шраму, слева направо.

— А вы теперь настоящий романтический герой. Шрам, седина, трагическая история любви…

— Не городите чепуху, — велел Снейп рассеянно.

Утренний приступ стыда казался теперь далёким и как будто ненастоящим. Сонный голос Драко и эта кровать странно на него действовали. Снейп словно сам становился мягче. Как эти огромные подушки, в которые проваливаешься, как в сугроб. Может быть, Нарцисса кладёт в них успокаивающие травы?

Можно было встать, одеться и вернуться в школу, в свою собственную спальню. Но чем больше он размышлял об этом, тем отчётливее понимал, что уходить не хочется.

— Да я-то тут при чём? — не унимался Драко. — Это Поттер рассказал всему свету о том, что вы были влюблены в его мать.

— Если бы он этого не сделал, весь свет до сих пор считал бы меня верным последователем Тёмного Лорда, — напомнил Снейп. — За одно только убийство Дамблдора я бы гнил в Азкабане до скончания времён.

— Замолчите! — Драко зябко передёрнул плечами.

Снейп послушно замолк.

Драко с полминуты лежал спокойно, а потом поцеловал его в шею, под самым ухом. И ещё раз, пониже. И над ключицей.

— Какие нежности, — пробормотал Снейп и взъерошил ему волосы.

Драко немедленно вытянул шею, подставляя губы для поцелуя. Снейп пару мгновений раздумывал, потом всё же сдался и легко поцеловал его в угол рта.

— Что вам до моей давней влюблённости? Ревнуете?

— Ещё чего. Просто… мне с вами спокойно, вы не пытаетесь из меня что-то слепить. Вот мой дед, знаете, — Драко откинулся на спину и продолжил говорить, глядя в потолок: — Он всегда меня жалел. Старался не показывать виду, наоборот, был строгим, требовательным… Но я всё равно чувствовал его жалость. Словно я по ошибке родился наследником рода.

— Почему? Ведь омеги рождаются только в чистокровных семьях.

— Наследник должен быть сильным и гордым. Настоящим Малфоем. Внуком-альфой дед бы гордился. Омега — совсем другое дело. Мне хотелось доказать ему, что я не слабак. Что я ничем не хуже других. И никаких поблажек мне не нужно, и жалости тоже. Потом он умер, но я всё равно продолжал оглядываться на него. Пытался учиться лучше всех, играть в квиддич, стать старостой факультета... Как любой нормальный Малфой. И вроде бы даже получалось.

— Более-менее, — согласился Снейп. Абраксаса Малфоя он знал не слишком хорошо, они встречались от силы пару раз. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, о чём говорит Драко.

— А оказалось, сколько ни притворяйся, всё это иллюзия. Вдребезги за пять минут… Никакой силы. Никакого выбора.

— Это не ваша вина.

— Какая разница, чья вина? Я всё равно оказался слабаком, как он и думал, — Драко шумно вздохнул. — Если бы не эта беременность… Мы с Панси и Блейзом думали, что после школы уедем куда-нибудь и никому не скажем куда. Снимем домик в горах. Будем делать только то, что сами захотим... Глупости говорю, да? Мы же всё равно под арестом, при чём тут моя беременность.

— Втроём?

— А? Ну да, втроём. А что, вы с нами хотите? — Драко вдруг рассмеялся. — Тогда надо будет домик подыскать попросторнее.

— Спасибо за приглашение. Но мне и в Хогвартсе хватает бестолковых подростков.

— Не хотите — ну и не надо.

— Кстати, ваш дед — не такой уж плохой вариант, — задумчиво сказал Снейп. — Например, Бартемиус Крауч относился к своему сыну намного суровей. Ничем хорошим это не закончилось, как вам известно. Для них обоих.

— Он тоже был омегой?

— Барти? Да. Ему тоже хотелось доказать всему миру, а в первую очередь — своему отцу, что это не делает его слабаком.

— Вы считаете, это глупо?

— Я считаю, что вам давно уже пора спать. И мне тоже.

Драко надолго замолчал, глядя в тёмное окно. Снейпу даже показалось, что он успел задремать. Но потом Драко вновь обернулся к нему.

— Я не похож на других омег, правда?

— Вы ни на кого не похожи, Драко. Успокойтесь уже и спите.

— Неправда, — Драко быстро улыбнулся. — Я похож на отца, так все говорят. Но нормальные омеги радуются беременности и обожают своих младенцев. А мне он совсем не нужен.

— У вас особая ситуация.

— А если я вас попрошу принести мне абортивное зелье, вы это сделаете?

Снейп прикрыл глаза. Он не был готов к этому вопросу.

Драко не торопил его. Но даже с закрытыми глазами Снейп ощущал на себе его настойчивый взгляд. Наконец ему удалось собраться с мыслями. Он посмотрел на Драко:

— Вы же знаете, что вас отпустили под домашний арест только из-за беременности. И на предстоящем суде…

— Да, да, я всё знаю, — перебил Драко. — Так принесёте или нет?

Не было смысла искать отговорки. Снейп знал, что Люциус ему этого не простит, сколько бы лет дружбы их ни связывало. Но поддерживать Драко на словах и отказать в просьбе о реальной помощи — это было бы полной трусостью.

— Принесу, если вам это нужно.

Драко облегчённо вздохнул, уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Снейп вновь закрыл глаза. Странное дело: когда голова Драко лежала на его плече, боль будто затихала, пряталась.

Через несколько минут, уже в полудрёме, он почувствовал, как Драко легонько, кончиком пальца проводит по едва заметным линиям на его руке. Потом шёпотом спросил:

— Как вы думаете, он больше не вернётся?

— Нет. Этот уже не вернётся, — рассеянно отозвался Снейп. И добавил: — Но пройдёт несколько десятилетий, эта боль утихнет и всё позабудется. И тогда появится новый. А каждый новый Тёмный Лорд страшнее предыдущего.

Драко не ответил. Снейп уже решил, что он совсем заснул, когда Драко опять прошептал:

— Доброй ночи. Хорошо, что вы со мной…

— Спокойной ночи, Драко.

**Глава 8**

Ждать пришлось минут пятнадцать. Снейп уже начал нервничать: до заседания оставалось не так уж много времени. Наконец Драко распахнул дверь гардеробной и встал на пороге. Склонил голову набок.

— Ну как?

Снейп отозвался не сразу. Мантия была вполне официальная: чёрная, приталенная. Вероятно, раньше она изящно облегала стан Драко. Но за последние несколько месяцев фигура Драко весьма изменилась. Теперь мантия заметно расходилась на небольшом округлом животике, и в проёмах между пуговицами ярко белела рубашка.

— Хм. Не лучше ли надеть что-то… посвободнее?

Драко мотнул головой:

— Мне целую вечность все твердят, что нужно продемонстрировать Визенгамоту мою беременность. Куда уж ещё нагляднее?

— Пожалуй, вы правы, — неохотно согласился Снейп.

С этой точки зрения Драко выглядел как нельзя лучше: бледный, осунувшийся, с синевой под глазами.

— Если бы суд состоялся раньше, я бы мог красиво блевать прямо в зале, — Драко наморщил нос. — В камере аврората на Шеклболта это производило яркое впечатление.

— Он альфа. Омега в беде всегда вызывает глубокие эмоции у альф, это закон природы.

— Нахрен эту природу. Меня тошнит от запаха альф… Как вы думаете, Северус, они не отправят нас в Азкабан?

— Нет, Драко. Я уверен, что нет.

Драко шагнул к нему, обнял, ткнулся носом ему почти в ухо. Сказал шёпотом:

— Я боюсь.

Снейп неловко поднял руки, погладил его по сгорбленной спине. Да нет, не может быть, чтобы Визенгамот вдруг решил отправить беременного омегу в тюрьму. Нелепое предположение. Но он продолжал обнимать Драко и гладить между лопаток, пока в комнате не появился домашний эльф и не сообщил, что за хозяевами пришли господа авроры.

Драко крепко сжал руку Снейпа:

— Вы же пойдёте со мной?

— Конечно.

Ему тоже не хотелось выпускать ладонь Драко. Но это было неправильное желание. Снейп знал, что на подобные желания не имеет права. Только не он. Всё это — просто случайность.

В любом случае эта случайность скоро закончится. Можно считать, уже закончилась.

В судебном зале Малфоев, занявших кресла подсудимых, не стали приковывать цепями к подлокотникам, и Снейп счёл это добрым знаком. Ему стоило немалого труда убедить Шеклболта, что дела всех троих Малфоев нужно рассматривать вместе, поскольку они неразрывно связаны между собой. С Драко и Нарциссой всё понятно заранее, их почти наверняка признают невиновными. А вот с Люциусом сложнее… Необходимо уверить Визенгамот, что он защищал семью. И для этого семья должна быть единым целым.

Драко занял центральное кресло, родители — по левую и правую руку, и взгляды судей невольно соскальзывали на него. А он опять выглядел бледным и измученным, и даже во взгляде Поттера Снейп различал отчётливое сочувствие.

Поттер был на суде главным свидетелем. Снейп был уверен, что он припомнит Люциусу всё, от старого дневника Тома Реддла до побоища в Министерстве. Но он поднялся со своего кресла, бросил короткий взгляд на Драко и негромко сказал:

— Я никогда не испытывал приязни к семье Малфоев.

Драко едва заметно вздрогнул. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, но вряд ли видел хоть что-то.

— Но дело ведь не в моих чувствах, — продолжил Поттер, обращаясь к большому залу. — Можно иметь разные взгляды и убеждения, можно не терпеть друг друга в мирной жизни… И только перед лицом общего врага вдруг оказывается, что мы на одной стороне. Люциус Малфой совершил серьёзную ошибку в прошлом, когда выбрал себе господина. И его семья серьёзно за это поплатилась. Они стали заложниками в собственном доме. Они были вынуждены принимать у себя Волдеморта и его армию. Но я убеждён, что делали они это не по доброй воле, а только из страха.

— Почему вы так считаете? — уточнил высокий худощавый волшебник в лиловой мантии. Снейп видел его впервые. Лицо волшебника казалось суровым, седые кустистые брови нахмурены.

Но Поттер отозвался уверенно:

— Я был там. Я видел, что творилось в Малфой-мэноре, когда там властвовал Волдеморт. Но даже из страха Драко Малфой не выдал меня, когда от него этого требовали.

— И кто же этого требовал?

— Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Она упрекала Драко в том, что он недостаточно предан повелителю.

Поттер хорошо подбирал слова, это оказалось для Снейпа сюрпризом. Видимо, свою речь он подготовил заранее.

— Когда мне и моим друзьям удалось сбежать из Малфой-мэнора, палочку Драко мы забрали с собой. Волшебную палочку Люциуса, как мне стало известно позже, отнял сам Волдеморт. Семья Малфоев осталась практически беззащитной. Очевидно, что принимать участие в сражении они не могли. Но даже в столь уязвимой ситуации миссис Малфой спасла мне жизнь.

— Каким же образом?

— Волдеморт отправил её посмотреть, удалось ли мне остаться в живых после смертельного проклятия. Если бы миссис Малфой тогда не солгала ему, рискуя собственной жизнью, — почти наверняка сейчас я был бы мёртв. Как и многие другие…

Снейп слушал эту речь со скептической усмешкой и думал, что его собственные показания, пожалуй, уже и не понадобятся. Что нового и столь же трогательного он сможет сказать после Поттера? Но потом поймал отчаянный взгляд Драко. Собрался с мыслями, потёр ладонью бугристый рубец на горле. Что за мальчишество, в самом деле.

Ему даже казалось, что он неплохо держит себя в руках. И на вопросы обвинения и защиты Снейпу удавалось отвечать вполне корректно, ни разу не солгав и не сказав ничего, что могло бы обернуться против Малфоев. Но когда все свидетели были выслушаны, обвинитель и адвокат закончили свои речи, судьи закончили голосовать, а председатель Визенгамота — ещё один незнакомый пожилой маг с морщинистым лицом — встал, чтобы зачитать приговор, Снейп вдруг почувствовал, что внутри у него всё захолодело. Будто это ему грозит Азкабан с промозглой камерой и дементорами.

— …Большинством голосов заседание постановило, — зачитывал председатель невыразительным голосом, — признать Люциуса Малфоя, его жену Нарциссу Малфой и их сына Драко Малфоя невиновными по всем пунктам обвинения. Немедленно освободить их из-под ареста, снять все ограничения в использовании магии и контроль над волшебными палочками.

В зале сразу стало очень шумно. Защёлкали вспышки колдокамер, застучали ботинки, отодвигались стулья. Люди вставали с мест, ходили, говорили, а Поттер немедленно оказался рядом и уже второй раз спрашивал о чём-то. Снейп всё никак не мог понять, что ему нужно. Малфои переглядывались с облегчённо-растерянными лицами. Потом к ним подошёл Шеклболт и занялся их палочками, и Снейп повернулся к настырному Поттеру:

— Объясните уже внятно, чего вы от меня хотите?

— Наконец-то вы меня слышите, профессор, — усмехнулся тот. — Откровенно говоря, я бы не с вами хотел об этом разговаривать, но поскольку директором Хогвартса являетесь именно вы… А где профессор Макгонагалл?

— Она всё ещё на отдыхе.

— Очень жаль. Я бы предпочёл иметь дело с ней.

— Даже не сомневаюсь.

Поттер вздохнул и поправил очки.

— Дело в том, что в тайную комнату под Хогвартсом ведёт ещё много неисследованных каналов. Когда Рон и Гермиона добывали клык василиска, они видели эти проходы. Мало ли кто там может ещё водиться, правильно? Да и скелет вам может понадобиться на ингредиенты. Там должны были ещё остаться ядовитые зубы. Профессор, дайте нам с ребятами разрешение на исследование тайной комнаты, а мы вам скелет василиска принесём. По частям, конечно.

— И в качестве кого вы собираетесь исследовать тайную комнату?

Поттер задумался, но совсем ненадолго:

— В качестве стажёра аврората, само собой. В целях обеспечения безопасности учеников.

— Хорошо. Принесите мне запрос от главы аврората, я не буду возражать. Только будьте осторожнее с клыками, Поттер. Я не Дамблдор, у меня нет ручного феникса.

Энтузиазм Поттера заметно потускнел, но не угас. Впрочем, Снейп полагал, дальше это будет уже проблемой аврората.

Он поднял голову и увидел, что Драко смотрит прямо на него. Щёки его уже не были такими мертвенно-бледными, а слегка порозовели. Должно быть, от духоты. Снейп шагнул к нему, но Поттер и тут успел раньше. Подошёл к Драко и негромко, вполголоса начал ему что-то говорить. Драко слушал, часто моргал, едва заметно шевелил губами, словно хотел ответить. Но всё же дослушал Поттера до конца, и лишь потом ответил — Снейп явственно прочитал по его губам короткое «спасибо». Поттер постоял перед ним ещё немного, словно ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало.

Снейп оглянулся, соображая, как бы незаметнее уйти. Но уже в следующий миг Драко, никого не стесняясь, обнял его.

— Всё закончилось, да? — спросил он куда-то Снейпу в висок.

— Да. Слава Мерлину, теперь всё закончилось. Как вы себя чувствуете, Драко?

— Не знаю. Хочется уснуть и проспать сто лет.

— Ты просто перенервничал, дорогой, — Нарцисса подошла к ним, легко коснулась плеча Драко. — Сейчас мы вернёмся домой, ты ляжешь в постель.

— В самом деле, — неловко кивнул Снейп и взял его за плечи, отодвигая от себя. — Вам нужно отдохнуть.

Драко переменился в лице, тёплая радость в его глазах угасла. Но он всё же выговорил негромко:

— Спасибо вам. Вы не представляете…

Снейп перебил его:

— Не нужно. Я навещу вас через пару дней, если не возражаете.

— Конечно, — вместо Драко ответила Нарцисса. — Мы вам очень благодарны, Северус. И мы всегда будем рады видеть вас в Малфой-мэноре.

Люциуса пришлось ждать дольше всех: с его палочки Шеклболт снял заклятие контроля в последнюю очередь. Он тоже долго и многословно благодарил Снейпа, жал его руку, обещал любую помощь, когда только понадобится. Вместе они дошли до каминов, Нарцисса и Люциус уже отправились домой, только Драко оглянулся на прощанье.

— Если бы не вы, я бы всё это не выдержал. Честное слово. Просто… не знаю, когда ещё я смогу вам это сказать.

У Снейпа в груди глухо стукнуло невпопад. Он отозвался от неожиданности строго:

— Давайте поговорим об этом позже, Драко. Сейчас вы слишком возбуждены.

Драко быстро поцеловал его в губы и отошёл к камину. Бросил щепотку порошка, шагнул в зелёный огонь. А Снейп остался стоять в холле Министерства, чувствуя себя полным дураком. Губы у него горели. В груди было тепло и щекотно.

***

Он сразу почувствовал, что в Малфой-мэноре что-то не так. Напряжённость звенела в воздухе, как послезвучие затихшей струны. Едва Снейп перешагнул каминный порожек, как поймал на себе испуганный взгляд Нарциссы, вскочившей со стула.

— Северус? Драко не с вами?

— Нет, — озадаченно ответил он. — Я не видел его после суда.

Люциус коснулся плеча Нарциссы мягким успокаивающим жестом, и она сразу обмякла, опустилась обратно на стул. Кивнул Снейпу:

— Здравствуй. Драко с тех пор не появлялся дома. Мы надеялись, он у тебя.

— Думаешь, с ним что-то случилось?

— Нет. Не думаю. Я был вчера в Гринготтсе. Управляющий сказал, что Драко накануне взял из своего сейфа две тысячи галлеонов. Значит, он планировал исчезнуть. Оставалась вероятность, что он всё-таки придёт к тебе, но… Видимо, ему не это было нужно.

— Я знаю, что ему нужно, — тускло сказала Нарцисса. — Он всегда хотел избавиться от ребёнка. Ему бы уже хватило времени.

Да уж, времени у Драко было предостаточно…

Абортивное зелье Снейп сварил для него сам. На следующий же день после просьбы. Драко взял флакончик из его рук удивлённо, будто не ждал, что Снейп выполнит обещание. Но пить сразу не стал. Осторожно опустил флакон в карман мантии. И на следующий день его живот был всё таким же, отчётливо округлившимся. И неделю спустя тоже. Должно быть, он всё же решил дождаться судебного заседания, прежде чем прервать беременность. Снейп не стал спрашивать…

Он неторопливо прошёлся по комнате, от камина к окну и обратно. Обернулся к Люциусу.

— Вы не обращались в аврорат?

— Пытались. Нам сказали, что нет оснований для розыска. Он ведь уже совершеннолетний и сам за себя отвечает. Да и как его теперь искать? Контроль над палочкой снят, Драко может быть где угодно.

— Справедливо. Домашний арест был вам на руку, но вы же не планировали в самом деле держать его взаперти до самых родов?

Люциус нервно дёрнул углом рта.

— Тебе легко нас осуждать.

— О Мерлин, — пробормотал Снейп себе под нос и сел в низкое кресло, откинулся на спинку. — Кажется, семейные легенды не преувеличивали… Ты контролируешь сейф Драко?

— Пополняю и могу получать отчёт о его состоянии. Опустошить не могу, если ты об этом.

— Значит, он вернётся лишь тогда, когда сам захочет. Не вижу, что ещё ты можешь сделать. Это что касается Драко. А насчёт Волчка… насчёт ребёнка, — поправился Снейп, — возможно, этот вопрос уже закрыт.

Люциус переспросил:

— Насчёт Волчка? Это Драко его так зовёт?

— Он уверен, что это оборотень. Неважно. Допустим, ребёнка уже нет. Что ты будешь делать?

Люциус мельком взглянул на жену, нахмурился.

— Теоретически, нерождённый ребёнок может и не учитываться как тот самый, единственный наследник. Но это только предположение. Если Драко больше не забеременеет, значит, Малфоям конец.

— Взять приёмыша?

Люциус усмехнулся:

— Откуда? Из приюта для чистокровных магов-сироток, где они лежат в аккуратных корзинках, нужно только выбрать подходящего по экстерьеру? Да и не признает Малфой-мэнор приёмыша. Кровная магия — это не шутки.

— Если бы у Беллатрикс или хоть у Сириуса остались дети, можно было бы ещё попытаться, — добавила Нарцисса. — Родную кровь нынешней хозяйки Мэнор может и признать. Но Блэков тоже не осталось.

Снейпа от одного только предположения передёрнуло.

— Я бы предпочёл оборотня, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Но сейчас это неважно. Хроноворота ведь у вас тоже не завалялось?

Люциус длинно вздохнул и отвернулся к окну.

— Не знаю, что и делать, — признался он после длительного молчания.

— Сделай крупное пожертвование на восстановление Хогвартса. Ситуации с Драко это, конечно, никак не поможет, зато пойдёт на пользу и школе, и твоей репутации. В газетах напишут. И мне не придётся ломать голову, как составить учебный план без астрономии, травологии и квиддича.

— Мой род на грани исчезновения, а ты мне говоришь о репутации! Северус, ты какое-то абсолютно холоднокровное существо, — возмутился Люциус, вскинув голову.

— Не горячись, мой с-скользкий друг…

Люциус вздрогнул и выругался. Снейп продолжил уже обычным голосом:

— Насколько я понимаю, твой род всегда на грани исчезновения. Это его обычное состояние вот уже тысячу лет. Пора бы привыкнуть. Возьми себя в руки. Хобби найди, в конце концов. Не хочешь спонсировать школу — купи себе квиддичную команду. Или ещё что-нибудь, такое же бессмысленное. Сидеть сычом в своём поместье, грызть себя и выпивать пять бутылок вина в день — самое глупое, что можно сделать в твоей ситуации.

— Спасибо, ты мне очень помог! — раздражённо фыркнул Люциус.

У него были совершенно те же интонации, что и у Драко. Только головой он мотал выразительнее — длинные волосы разлетались веером. Когда Люциусу было столько же, сколько Драко теперь, он казался Снейпу ослепительно красивым беззаботным счастливчиком. Как странно, что ничего из этого Драко не досталось.

Снейп флегматично отозвался:

— Я не знаю, чего ещё ты от меня хотел. Или ты надеялся, что твой сын всегда будет послушным мальчиком?

— Я надеялся, что у Драко есть хоть капля благоразумия! Пусть его ребёнок родится от оборотня с неизвестным статусом крови, но всё же родится! Мы сумели бы его воспитать должным образом. Потом Драко мог бы завести себе любовника по вкусу, всё равно его кровь уже ничего не решала бы…

Снейп, видимо, не удержал на лице невозмутимое выражение, потому что Люциус вдруг сменил интонации на сочувственные:

— Ты же не думал, будто у него это с тобой всерьёз? Пойми, Драко — омега, ему всегда будет нужен альфа. Это просто физиология.

— Драко терпеть не может альф. Он их ненавидит и боится. До тошноты.

— Глупости. Если бы можно было изменить это по своему желанию…

— Он и в Хогвартсе не проявлял к ним интереса, поверь мне. В последние семь лет я видел твоего сына намного чаще, чем ты. И как бы ты ни пытался контролировать его жизнь…

— Теперь это уже неважно, — тихо вклинилась в спор Нарцисса. — Сейчас проблема не в симпатиях Драко.

— Это верно, — согласился Снейп. — Не думаю, что сейчас я смогу вам чем-то помочь. Всего доброго.

Он бы с удовольствием хлопнул дверью на прощанье. Но в каминах не бывает дверей.

**Глава 9**

Поттер появился в кабинете директора к концу дня и небрежно плюхнул на стол перед Снейпом торбу из драконьей кожи:

— Вот, директор. Зубы василиска. Это вам, как договаривались.

Снейп приподнял брови:

— Зачем они мне?

— На ингредиенты же! — удивился Поттер. — Реликтовая тварь, страшно ядовитая. Их, наверное, живых и не осталось больше.

— Весь Хогвартс можно отравить, — задумчиво подсчитал Снейп. — И ещё на Министерство магии останется.

— На всё Министерство не хватит, максимум на половину.

— Вы правы. Бюрократический аппарат чудовищно раздут, даже половина — уже чересчур.

— Можно продать. На восстановление Хогвартса сейчас, наверное, куча денег нужна.

— Поттер, — страдальчески поморщился Снейп, — в Лютном переулке, вероятно, эту дрянь оторвут с руками. Но вы всерьёз предлагаете мне заняться торговлей на чёрном рынке? Этому вас учат в Аврорате?

Вряд ли Поттер вдавался в специфику торговли ядами. Он слегка смутился.

— А что касается восстановления Хогвартса, то мистер Малфой на прошлой неделе сделал крупное пожертвование. Полагаю, его вполне хватит даже на новые мётлы, — добавил Снейп. — Вы не читаете «Пророк»?

Поттер скорчил брезгливую гримасу:

— В руки не беру. Всё, что там пишут, — сплошное враньё. Как раз под стать вашему другу Малфою.

Снейп не стал спорить. Он и сам придерживался сходного мнения и о газете, и о Малфое. Но Поттер не унимался:

— Думаете, профессор Макгонагалл стала бы брать у Малфоев деньги? После всего, что они натворили?

— Несмотря на демонстративную принципиальность, профессор Макгонагалл весьма умна, — задумчиво ответил Снейп. — Вряд ли она поставила бы свои убеждения прежде интересов Хогвартса. Если она действительно такова, как я о ней думаю.

— Сомневаюсь.

— И если Малфои могут хоть в какой-то мере искупить свои ошибки, я не стану им препятствовать. Кому от этого станет лучше?

— Я не верю в их раскаяние.

— Ваше право. Зато у студентов Хогвартса в этом году будут квиддич и практические занятия по травологии. И если из-за этого Люциус станет чуть спокойнее спать по ночам — пусть будет так.

Поттер немного помолчал, выражая категорическое несогласие с его позицией, а потом вернулся к прежней теме:

— Остальной скелет вытащим где-то за неделю. Он огромный. Только зубы ему надо будет новые вставить. Хоть гипсовые, лишь бы не ядовитые. Пусть будет красивый.

— И куда вы мне предлагаете деть эту красоту?

— В ваш кабинет не влезет, — Поттер на всякий случай огляделся и мотнул головой — нет, никак не поместится. — В комнату трофеев тоже вряд ли. Можно в Большом зале под потолком повесить! Или в холле, там много места.

Снейп представил себе огромный скелет василиска, висящий на цепях под высоким потолком холла. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов. Это тоже часть истории Хогвартса.

— Драко, — вдруг сказал Поттер.

Снейп едва не вздрогнул. Но оказалось, что тот просто смотрит на колдографию, лежавшую на его столе.

Позавчера Шеклболт вернул ему личное дело Драко, которое запрашивал для суда. Снейп отнёс его в архив, а потом обнаружил, что колдография выпала из папки и осталась валяться на столе поверх бумаг. Второй раз идти в архив не хотелось, поручать это эльфам — тоже… Не объяснять же это Поттеру.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что он омега, — Поттер взъерошил непослушные волосы. — А вы знали, да?

— Разумеется.

— Кингсли сказал, что он сбежал сразу после суда. Это правда?

— Он уже не арестант. Имел полное право отправиться куда захочет. Кстати, вы же разговаривали с Драко как раз перед тем, как он исчез, — вспомнил Снейп.

Поттер пожал плечами:

— Я лишь сказал ему, что выступал в их защиту только из-за его матери. Но теперь долг уплачен, и если он ещё раз влезет в какую-нибудь грязную историю, то получит всё сполна. Он ответил «спасибо», вот и всё.

Снейп кивнул. Как-то так он себе это и представлял. День клонился к закату, и Снейп был бы рад уже выставить Поттера из своего кабинета, но в это время на своём портрете проснулся дремавший в кресле Дамблдор.

— Гарри, мой мальчик. — Снейп демонстративно закатил глаза и отвернулся к окну. — Я так рад вас видеть!

— Живым, вы хотели сказать? — уточнил Поттер.

А мальчишка-то отрастил зубы. Давно пора.

Подслушивать чужой разговор Снейп не хотел. Но не выходить же из собственного кабинета только потому, что Поттеру вздумалось поболтать с портретом старого учителя? Он убрал торбу с зубами василиска со стола в шкаф, запечатал шкаф заклинанием, чтобы какой-нибудь не в меру усердный домовик случайно не поцарапался ядовитым клыком. Надо отправить сову в Лигу зельеваров, сообщить коллегам, что у него теперь в достатке объявился редчайший ингредиент. Вдруг кому-нибудь из стариков-алхимиков как раз не хватает зуба василиска, чтобы испытать древний рецепт? Снейп и сам бы охотно принял участие в подобном эксперименте. С юношеских времён его честолюбие изрядно приугасло, но ведь научные изыскания — это занятие весьма достойное. Он бы не отказался назвать своим именем какое-нибудь новоизобретённое зелье. Что-то более почтенное, чем лекарство от желудочного расстройства…

От размышлений его отвлёк Поттер, прервав беседу с Дамблдором.

— Директор Снейп, вы меня не услышали? Я хотел узнать, что же всё-таки произошло с профессором Макгонагалл?

О Мерлин. До чего назойливый мальчишка!

Но внятного ответа у Снейпа не было.

— Насколько мне известно, — мрачно проговорил он, — здоровье не позволяет профессору Макгонагалл вернуться к преподавательской деятельности в ближайшее время.

Эта тяжеловесная фраза ничуть не удовлетворила Поттера. Как и стоило ожидать.

— Так она больна?

— Этого я не знаю.

— А что вы знаете, директор? — невежливо бросил Поттер. — Учебный год на носу, а вы… Или у вас есть другой преподаватель трансфигурации, чтобы её заменить?

— И новый декан Гриффиндора, — подсказал Дамблдор. Вроде бы, сочувственно, но в блеске его очков Снейпу чудилась усмешка.

— Увы, — сухо ответил Снейп. — А что, Поттер, вы хотели бы попробовать себя в этой роли? Боюсь, это невозможно. При всём почтении к вашей героической фигуре, школу вы так и не окончили. Возможно, вашему обучению в аврорате это никак не мешает, но, в отличие от директора Дамблдора, я не могу принять на работу профессора-недоучку.

Вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, Поттер нахально подмигнул ему.

— Целый курс недоучек, директор Снейп! Разве такое случалось при каком-либо другом директоре?

Дамблдор на портрете подавился смешком и сделал вид, что закашлялся. Снейп холодно отозвался:

— Двери Хогвартса открыты для всех учеников, которые хотят вернуться и продолжить обучение. Должен отметить, таких немало. Семикурсников в этом году будет больше обычного.

— И тех, кто не приехал в школу в прошлом году? — предположил Поттер. — Магглорождённые и прочие, кому небезопасно было находиться в Хогвартсе под властью Волдеморта. Должно быть, второгодников и впрямь будет немало.

— К счастью, вы не из их числа.

— Как и ваш любимчик Малфой.

— Драко в его положении действительно нет резона возвращаться в школу, — согласился Снейп. — Но при чём тут профессор Макгонагалл? Вы надеетесь уговорить её вернуться?

— Не надеюсь. Она сама может решать, что для неё лучше. Просто я терпеть не могу, когда к людям относятся как к функциям!

— Поясните, Поттер.

— Профессор Макгонагалл защищала меня не потому, что я был Мальчиком-Который-Что-то там должен всему миру, понимаете?

— Она защищала вас, потому что вы были её учеником.

— Как и вы.

— Может быть, Гарри прав, — неожиданно вклинился в их беседу Дамблдор. — Должно быть, она считает, что была несправедлива к вам, Северус. Она сражалась с вами. Считала вас предателем и убийцей. Вы же знаете, для Минервы это очень важно.

— Я должен её найти, — задумчиво сказал Поттер. — Не так часто кто-то относился ко мне просто как к человеку… А знаете, директор Снейп! Мне кажется, я знаю, кто мог бы стать новым профессором трансфигурации и деканом Гриффиндора.

— Неужели?

— Перси Уизли оставил работу в министерстве, и теперь… Подумайте сами: отличник, бывший староста, выпускник Гриффиндора. Вряд ли вы найдёте кого-то лучше за три недели до осени.

— Кажется, он был старостой, когда ты впервые приехал в Хогвартс, Гарри, — пробормотал Дамблдор. — Ты потому о нём вспомнил?

— А когда он поседеет и отпустит бороду, то станет неотличим от вас, Альбус, — буркнул Снейп. — Что ж, допустим. Ко мне действительно сейчас не стоит очередь из кандидатов. А что сам мистер Уизли думает о столь престижной карьере?

— Я постараюсь поговорить с ним завтра, — пообещал Поттер. — Мне почему-то кажется, что он согласится.

***

Сентябрь выдался жарким и солнечным.

Весь прошлый год запомнился Снейпу беспробудной угрюмой слякотью: холодные своды каменных коридоров, испуганные ученики, старающиеся побыстрее ускользнуть из-под его взгляда… Учеников и правда в прошлом году было непривычно мало. Хогвартс казался опустевшим.

А теперь он был похож на большое дерево по приходу весны. Старое, скрипучее, но по-прежнему радующееся наполняющим его свежим зелёным сокам, легкокрылым бабочкам и тяжёлым гудящим шмелям. Во дворе и в школьных коридорах кипела звонкоголосая толпа. На квиддичном стадионе уже начались первые тренировки, а новый декан Гриффиндора ежедневно являлся в директорский кабинет за свежими инструкциями. Снейп даже испытывал к нему лёгкое сочувствие, хоть и старался не проявлять этого.

Но сентябрь закончился, и начались затяжные холодные дожди. В одну из таких промозглых суббот в Хогвартс наведался сам министр магии.

Впрочем, за пределы директорского кабинета он не выходил. Смотрел из большого окна, как сытые тучи поливают дождём поверхность озера и окрестные леса, и слова ронял веско, значимо. Как камни в холодную воду.

— Мы арестовали одного из бывших егерей на службе Волдеморта. На допросе он сказал, что Грейбек разыскивает младшего Малфоя.

— Зачем?

— Он упоминал о мести, но ничего конкретного так и не сказал.

— О мести… — повторил Снейп. — Незадолго до битвы Беллатрикс убила двоих егерей из стаи Грейбека. Пожалуй, это может быть причиной для кровной мести.

— Это неважно. Вряд ли Грейбек ищет его для того, чтобы побеседовать о французской лирике позапрошлого века. Как ты полагаешь?

— Полагаю, ты прав. И я уверен, ты помнишь, что младшего Малфоя зовут Драко.

Шеклболт кивнул.

— Так ты не знаешь, где он?

— Не имею понятия.

— Я видел, как вы целовались после суда.

Снейп мысленно выругался. А чего он ожидал? Конечно, Министерство — не лучшее место для поцелуев.

— Мы не любовники, если ты об этом. Драко просто слишком эмоциональный. А после вынесения приговора и вовсе не владел собой.

— Омега, — Шеклболт усмехнулся. — Признаться, меня изрядно смущает, когда директор школы целуется со своим учеником.

— Он уже не мой ученик, — машинально ответил Снейп. — Так ты думаешь, он в опасности?

— Если Грейбек его найдёт.

— А он может?

— Я не знаю. Говорят, эти твари обладают нечеловеческим нюхом даже в человеческом обличии. Говорят, они чуют своих за десять миль… Да много чего говорят, — Шеклболт казался слегка обескураженным. — Я внезапно обнаружил, что мы слишком мало знаем о них. А то, что знаем, может быть просто мифом.

— А что с сынком Люпина?

— А что с ним? — удивился Шеклболт. — Растёт под присмотром миссис Тонкс. Но он ещё слишком мал, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. Обычный младенец. Разве что в полнолуние этот младенец обрастает шерстью и обзаводится куцым хвостом.

— Я слышал, что оборотней хотели поселить в специально отведённых местах, — осторожно уточнил Снейп. — Неужели там недостаточно особей для изучения?

— А, — Шеклболт с досадой махнул рукой. — Словно это дикое племя можно насильно где-то удержать. Это же ветер в поле. Сегодня здесь, а завтра на другом берегу.

— На другом берегу Ла-Манша?

— Может быть… Вполне может быть. Мне кажется, твоему протеже Малфою стоит быть осторожнее.

Северус молча кивнул. Хотел бы он, чтобы Драко хоть иногда был осторожен.

— Кстати, — раздражённо добавил Шеклболт, — что ты в прошлый раз сказал Гарри?

Снейп честно попытался вспомнить, но так и не смог.

— В прошлый раз? Да я его уже с месяц не видел. Как закончили возиться в подземелье, так он больше и не появлялся. Что ему тут делать?

— Он отказался заканчивать стажировку и сказал, что уезжает в путешествие. Я еле уговорил его не забирать документы, оформить отпуск. Что с ним случилось?

— Понятия не имею. Может быть, ему просто расхотелось быть карманным героем нового министра?

Шеклболт покачал головой.

— А ты всё та же ядовитая гадюка, Снейп. Разве что лучше других змей чуешь, когда пора сменить сторону…

**Глава 10**

Адрес на листке из блокнота миссис Паркинсон привёл его в маленькую деревушку в горах. За спиной остался Ла-Манш и много километров пути — на континенте мили были не в почёте. К счастью, Снейп миновал все эти километры каминной сетью и оказался в небольшой уютной таверне, где, несмотря на вечерний час, почти не было посетителей. Дальше летучий порох уже не мог ему помочь.

Хозяйка таверны оказалась немолодой опрятной дамой. От неё отчётливо попахивало огневиски. Взглянув на листок с адресом, она кивнула пышной седой причёской:

— Здесь недалеко, за перевалом. Переночуете у нас, а утром и отправляйтесь. Скоро стемнеет.

— Я бы предпочёл отправиться сейчас, — сухо сказал Снейп.

Она недоверчиво рассмеялась мелким рассыпчатым смехом:

— Это на ночь-то? Да там и днём можно заплутать, а уж ночью и вовсе пропадёте. Тропинка крутая, а по темноте в горах можно ноги переломать. Лучше оставайтесь, господин. Комнаты у нас чистые. Небольшие, зато и цены не кусаются. Я ужин подам. А утром сынок мой аппарирует вас прямо к дому. Я-то давно там не была, а он хорошо те места знает.

Предложение было весьма любезное. Снейп спросил:

— Должно быть, и волки здесь водятся?

— Волки? Есть, как без них, — хозяйка не удивилась его вопросу. — Честно сказать, сама не видала. Но многие слышат, как они воют на полную луну.

— Сегодня как раз луна полная, — задумчиво сказал Снейп. — Вряд ли будет темно.

— Только если тучами всё небо не затянет, — возразила хозяйка. Должно быть, сдать комнату в этом захолустье было непросто, и упускать постояльца не хотелось.

— Я рискну довериться луне. Пожалуйста, просто укажите мне дорогу.

…Сразу же за изгородью, где кончалась деревня, дорога переходила в узкую тропинку. Видимо, ходили по ней нечасто. Тропинка скользила под подошвами Снейпа, мокрая трава цепляла за брюки и край мантии. Дождь прошёл совсем недавно. А может быть, и не прошёл, а только сделал небольшую передышку: серые тучи на небе до сих пор не размело ветром, и они несли в своих мокрых тяжёлых животах ещё немало холодных капель.

Снейп поёжился и наложил на свою одежду водоотталкивающее заклятие. Ещё бы не помешало заклинание от сурового северного ветра, но приходилось выбирать что-то одно. Пусть уж лучше его насквозь выполощет ветром, чем пробираться по горам в мокрых брюках и ботинках.

Стало немного лучше, когда тропинка привела Снейпа к лесу. Здесь, между густых кустарников и широких разлапистых елей, ветру негде было разгуляться. Зато стало темнее. И плечо опять настойчиво ныло. Снейп вытащил палочку:

— Люмос.

Нужно было внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о корягу или не поскользнуться на мокрой траве. Свернуть себе шею ночью в лесу — что может быть романтичнее подобного финала? Драко наверняка бы оценил.

Хозяйка таверны так и не смогла точно сказать, сколько идти до того домика. Снейп упрямо шагал и шагал вперёд, но с каждым шагом ему всё упорнее казалось, что он совершает глупость. Мало ли что говорил тот оборотень! Все они невежественны и склонны считать своего предводителя всемогущей тварью. Но даже Грейбек вряд ли сможет отыскать Драко на целом континенте, не зная, куда тот отправился. Насколько уютнее было бы сейчас сидеть у камина, вытянув ноги к огню, неторопливо цедить шерри… Если б только не полнолуние. Снейп запрокинул голову к небу: ну и где же эта луна? Сейчас совсем бы не помешал её яркий свет!

Но небо по-прежнему было затянуто облаками, и только иногда луна проглядывала в разорванные ветром дыры с лохматыми краями.

Вдалеке раздался резкий протяжный звук. Снейп даже вздрогнул, вырванный из своих мыслей. Но тут же подумал, что это не похоже на волчий вой. Какая-то ночная птица, должно быть. Интересно, что за птицы водятся в этих краях. Впрочем, волки тоже могут тут обитать. Но осень — сытая пора даже для волков. Вряд ли местные волки настолько осмелеют, чтобы напасть на человека.

Ветер громче зашумел в верхушках деревьев, и Снейп подумал, что сейчас опять польёт дождь. Он поднял капюшон, но ветер вновь сорвал его с головы. Наплевать…

Но дождь так и не начался. Вместо этого ветер в клочья разорвал облака над головой, разметал обрывки. И на небо выкатилась жёлтая луна. Круглая и огромная, как галлеон. Стало светло, почти как днём. Снейп огляделся по сторонам и понял, что больше не видит тропы под ногами. То, что он принимал за тропинку, оказалось просто небольшой ложбиной.

Кажется, он заблудился. Придётся вернуться назад и поискать, где же он сошёл с тропы.

…Уже почти рассвело, когда он наконец подошёл к дому. И всё равно рань была несусветная. Снейп чувствовал себя идиотом. Продрогшим и ужасно усталым идиотом. Ну и что толку было с этой ночной прогулки? Он мог с тем же успехом остаться в таверне, как ему и предлагала старая ведьма.

Он поднялся на скрипучее крыльцо и постучал. К двери долго никто не подходил, и Снейп постучал ещё раз. Кажется, внутри дома кто-то зашевелился, хлопнула дверь, потом послышались шаркающие шаги. Наконец дверь приоткрылась и в проёме показалась Панси Паркинсон в пушистых тапочках и розовой пижаме. С чашкой дымящегося какао в руке. Панси хмурилась и пыталась сдержать зевок.

— Доброе утро, мисс Паркинсон, — неприветливо сказал Снейп. На крыльце было зябко и промозгло, а он и так чертовски замёрз.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — растерянно пробормотала Панси и посторонилась. — Входите…

Обернувшись через плечо, она крикнула:

— Блейз! По-моему, Малфой не врал.

— Чего ты орёшь? Разбудишь нашу спящую красавицу, — сумрачно отозвался Блейз, появляясь из неосвещённого коридора. — Ого. Доброе утро, профессор. Как это вас к нам занесло?

— Я ищу Драко, — ответил Снейп и вошёл в дом.

Панси закрыла дверь за его спиной.

— А я что сказала? Хотите какао, профессор? Или чаю?

— Нет, спасибо. Может быть, позже. Так он здесь?

— Спит, — Панси кивнула ему и пошла вглубь тёмного коридора. Снейп и Блейз последовали за ней.

По пути она продолжала говорить:

— Он ждал вас. Когда мы только приехали сюда, он был уверен, что вы его быстро найдёте. А вы не спешили, да?

Снейп никак не ожидал, что ему придётся оправдываться перед своими бывшими учениками.

— Не думаю, что он ждал меня. Сбежал на край света без предупреждения… Я был уверен, что он не хочет меня видеть.

— Драко? — Панси рассмеялась. — Ну конечно…

Снейп вслед за Панси вошёл в маленькую гостиную. Панси и Блейз принялись зажигать свечи в подсвечниках, Снейп устроился в одном из кресел. Панси то и дело отхлёбывала какао из своей кружки и свечи зажигала невербальными заклинаниями. Не бог весть какой сложный фокус, конечно, но в Хогвартсе этому не учили. Снейп был впечатлён. После ночной прогулки его слегка знобило, но он пытался не обращать внимания. Потёр сухие ладони, чтобы согреть. Пожалуй, стоило соглашаться, когда Панси предлагала горячий чай.

Он неосторожно двинул ногами, рядом с креслом что-то зазвенело, попадало. Судя по звуку — пустые стеклянные бутылки. На низком столике между креслом и диваном стояло плоское деревянное блюдо, в нём валялись яблоки вперемешку с огрызками и конфетными фантиками. Наверное, любые подростки не отличаются любовью к порядку, и слизеринские отличники — не исключение.

— И как же вы всё-таки нас нашли, профессор? — спросил Блейз, когда закончил со свечами и присел на небольшой двухместный диванчик. Панси заставила его подвинуться, села рядом.

— Спросил у родителей мисс Паркинсон. Драко как-то упоминал, что вы хотели сбежать втроём, так что это был нехитрый ребус.

— Но если вы думали, что он не хочет вас видеть, то зачем пришли?

— Драко угрожает опасность.

— Какая? — одновременно спросили и Блейз, и Панси.

И Драко.

Снейп оглянулся на его голос. Драко стоял в дверном проёме, сонный и взъерошенный, привалившись плечом к косяку. На нём был широкий вязаный свитер, туго натянутый на животе. Как показалось Снейпу, размером он был с небольшую планету.

— Драко. Здравствуйте, — Снейп встал, подошёл к нему. Старался смотреть в лицо Драко, но взгляд то и дело соскальзывал вниз, на округлость живота. — С вами всё в порядке?

— Кажется. А что?

— Вы так внезапно исчезли.

— Визенгамот ведь сказал, что я могу быть свободен. Так что за опасность?

— Вас разыскивает Фенрир Грейбек.

— А, этот… — Драко не удивился. — Он ещё во время сражения пытался меня убить. Вы приехали сообщить мне о нём?

Должно быть, вопрос был с подвохом. Снейп не знал правильного ответа.

— Это сильная и злобная тварь. Я волновался.

— Весьма любезно. Я-то думал, вы уже забыли меня. У вас же Хогвартс и… не помню, ещё какие-то важные дела. Так зачем всё-таки вы приехали, Северус?

Голос Драко звучал тепло, и весь он казался мягким и очень уютным. Но вновь повторённый вопрос таким не был. Снейп кожей чувствовал повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Блейз и Панси тоже настороженно ожидали его ответа.

— Хотел убедиться, что вы живы и здоровы. Быть рядом, если потребуется защитить вас.

— Останетесь с нами? — предложила Панси. — Гостевой спальни здесь нет, но Драко может потесниться.

Драко вскинул острый подбородок:

— Думаете, я сам не способен себя защитить? Теперь-то у меня есть палочка.

Снейп сухо уточнил:

— Вы сможете его убить? Мне казалось, мы уже выяснили, что вы не убийца, Драко. А ничто иное Грейбека не остановит.

Драко слегка скривился, но спорить не стал.

— И чего же вы хотите? Позвать меня обратно в Хогвартс? Вряд ли там теперь есть для меня место. И в вашей жизни тоже.

Разговор не складывался. Снейп не собирался предлагать Драко ничего подобного. Вообще он не очень-то хорошо продумал эту часть переговоров. Казалось, самое сложное — отыскать Драко, а дальше всё решится само собой. Как же. Трудности только начались.

Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Драко, и тот вдруг качнулся навстречу, обнял, уткнулся лицом в волосы. Снейп погладил его по спине. Как тогда, перед судом. Только тогда они были гораздо ближе, и обнимать Драко было привычным делом. Теперь Снейп чувствовал себя самозванцем.

— В Хогвартсе вам и впрямь будет неудобно, — сказал он, почти касаясь губами склонённой макушки Драко. — Думаю, безопасней всего для вас было бы дома, в Малфой-мэноре.

Драко застыл на мгновение. Но тут же вывернулся из его рук и отступил на шаг назад.

— Так вы за этим меня искали? Хотите, чтобы я вернулся обратно под замок?

Снейп вздохнул и отошёл в сторону. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. В затылке начинало ломить, в глаза будто песка насыпали. И строптивый мальчишка никак не улучшал настроение.

— Вы-то сами чего хотите, Драко? — вяло спросил он и потёр веки тыльной стороной ладони. — Чтобы ваш сын родился в этой хижине? Не уверен, что мисс Паркинсон и мистер Забини смогут принять у вас роды. Мне кажется, опытный колдомедик в этой ситуации будет полезнее. Впрочем, вам решать…

Он неожиданно сам для себя зевнул, не успев даже прикрыться ладонью.

— Вам бы поспать, — сдержанно сказал Блейз. — Раз уж переговоры всё равно зашли в тупик, то можно их отложить на потом. Драко, проводишь профессора Снейпа в спальню?

Драко кивнул и взял Снейпа за запястье. Всё казалось странным в этом мрачном доме, затерянном в горах, всё было непривычно, будто в тяжёлом запутанном сне. Может быть, Снейп и смог бы разобраться в нём, только на ясную голову. Не сейчас.

Он следом за Драко дошёл до маленькой комнаты с небольшим оконцем и широкой кроватью.

— Ложитесь, — велел Драко. — Я буду рядом.

Снейп сбросил ботинки и мантию, неловко улёгся с самого краю. И его сразу же с головой поглотила тёмная усталость.

Кажется, пледом его укрыл уже Драко.

**Глава 11**

Сны были жаркими, душными. Низкое небо и влажный ветер. Много перепутанных тропинок, сухая трава, осыпающаяся каменная крошка под ногами. Очень важно было держать Драко за руку и не отпускать, потому что оборачиваться нельзя. И Снейп крепче сжимал его вспотевшие пальцы. А когда Драко выдернул из его руки свою горячую ладонь, Снейп безумно испугался. Проснулся с колотящимся сердцем.

— Драко. Вы здесь…

— Угу. Всё хорошо.

Драко лежал рядом с ним, под одним шерстяным пледом. Смотрел в потолок, левой рукой расслабленно поглаживал живот. В окошко просачивался дневной свет.

Снейп сел в кровати, потёр глаза.

— Долго я проспал?

— Уже день, скоро обедать будем. Вы голодны?

— Ужасно.

— Блейз там чего-то готовит. Обычно получается съедобно.

Он тоже сел рядом с Снейпом, откинувшись спиной на подушку. Плечом касался его плеча, как бы невзначай.

— Мисс Паркинсон сказала, что вы ждали меня?

Драко кивнул.

— Сам не ожидал, что буду скучать по вам, — сообщил он. — Я думал, здесь у меня будет всё необходимое. Свобода. Блейз и Панси. А оказалось, что мне вас не хватает.

— А родителей?

— Вот только не надо проповедей о том, какой я избалованный, эгоистичный засранец! — моментально ощетинился Драко. — Я и без вас это отлично знаю. Но если вы скажете, что у моих родителей всё прекрасно, буду вам очень признателен.

— Более-менее. Насколько мне известно, главная их неприятность на сегодняшний день — это вы.

— Приятно слышать.

— Вы вообще не собираетесь возвращаться?

— Собираюсь. Я вернусь домой, когда подойдёт срок. Скорпиус должен родиться в Малфой-мэноре.

— Скорпиус?

— По-моему, красивое имя.

— Я уже привык думать о нём как о Волчке, — сознался Снейп. — Но вы правы, Скорпиус звучит гораздо лучше. Честно говоря, я ожидал, что после побега вы избавитесь от ребёнка. И ваши родители тоже так думали.

Драко ответил не сразу.

— Я ведь ничего особенного не хотел. Просто самому решать, что мне делать, где жить и кого любить. А этот ребёнок отнимал у меня всё. Даже моё тело.

— Почему же передумали?

— Помните, вы тогда сказали, что он ведь тоже Малфой? Я думал об этом. В нём ведь не только часть того егеря, но и кровь моих предков. Может быть, он даже не будет оборотнем, если повезёт.

— Может быть. Так это всё из-за моих слов?

— Не знаю. Панси говорит, всё дело в гормонах. В какой-то момент в организме включается функция заботы о ребёнке и все эти сопли… Она считает, я буду ужасным родителем.

— Дружеская поддержка — это важно, — согласился Снейп.

— Ну а Блейзу наплевать, каким я буду родителем. Он кривится от моего живота и походки. Говорит, так изуродовать своё тело можно только ради большой любви, а зачем я это делаю — совершенно неясно.

Снейп соврал бы, сказав, будто хоть что-то понимает в отношениях своих бывших студентов. Шпильки, подколки, сарказм — это обычное дело. Вполне в традициях Слизерина. Но вон на спинке кресла, заваленного одеждой, висит чёрный лифчик. И вряд ли он принадлежит Драко.

Но Снейп заговорил о другом.

— Ребёнок должен родиться только через три месяца. Вы до самых родов намерены оставаться здесь?

— Почему нет? Можете передать моим родителям, что со мной всё в порядке и долгожданного наследника они всё-таки получат.

— Если Грейбек не отыщет вас до этого срока.

— Так оставайтесь со мной, — Драко с любопытством уставился на него. — Не хотите? Полагаете, я должен отправиться домой и сидеть там взаперти, чтобы моим родителям и лично вам не было тревожно?

— Мне лично вы ничего не должны. Насчёт ваших родителей ничего не могу сказать. Это ваша жизнь и ваш выбор.

Драко придвинулся ближе, почти ткнулся губами в его небритую щёку.

— Вы так и не будете говорить со мной откровенно, да?

В комнате вдруг стало очень душно. Снейп оттянул воротник рубашки.

— О какой откровенности вы говорите?

— У вас кто-то есть? Или я просто вам не нравлюсь? Но вы же спали со мной, Северус… — Драко подумал и убеждённо добавил: — И вам было хорошо.

— Дело не в этом.

— Тогда в чём?

— Уверен, я не тот человек, что вам нужен. Сейчас вам может казаться, что это так. Но подростковая влюблённость, как правило, недолговечна.

— Вам-то виднее. Сколько вы уже страдаете по своей подростковой влюблённости? Лет двадцать?

— Это совсем другое, — возмущённо проворчал Снейп.

— А я восхищался вами с первого курса. Вы не замечали?

— Сложно было не заметить.

— Вряд ли завтра или послезавтра я вдруг пойму что-то новое.

— Вы уверены, что уже всё обо мне знаете?

— Конечно, нет. А вы знали всё о своей Лили?

Снейп покачал головой.

— Честно сказать, я вообще не знал её настоящую. Разве что в детстве.

— Кто же выдержит такую конкуренцию… И вы ещё называете меня неуравновешенным подростком?

— А разве не так? Вы капризное избалованное существо… Впрочем, я тоже не подарок.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Драко. — И мне это нравится.

Снейп усмехнулся:

— Кроме того, я старомоден. Вы ведь уже замечали.

— И что это значит?

— Это означает верность.

— Да?

— Я знаю, ваше поколение легкомысленно относится к физической близости. Но для меня это важно.

Драко непонимающе смотрел на него, хлопал светлыми ресницами.

— Я вас ни в чём не упрекаю, — уточнил Снейп. — Просто женское бельё в вашей спальне наводит на определённые мысли.

Драко едва заметно смутился.

— Панси забыла. Но это не то… Мы с ней давно дружим.

Врал он абсолютно неуклюже, даже не старался. Снейп не стал это комментировать. Просто кивнул:

— У вас замечательные друзья, Драко. А теперь подскажите, где я могу умыться?

— Ванная налево по коридору.

...От бараньих котлет с отварным картофелем и зелёным горошком поднимался пар, их божественный запах заполнял собой всю кухню. Снейп сглотнул слюну. После долгой ночной прогулки в горах он был голоден, как большой дикий зверь.

— Садитесь, давно обедать пора, — Панси широким жестом пригласила его за большой квадратный кухонный стол. — Блейз отлично готовит. Без него мы бы с голоду умерли.

Снейп не заставил себя уговаривать, сел за стол, взял вилку и нож. Драко дотянулся до кувшина, налил себе в стакан молока. Цедил мелкими глотками.

— А ты чего опять не ешь? — спросил Блейз.

— Я не голодный. — Драко вздохнул и отодвинул стакан. — Я возвращаюсь домой.

— Когда?

— Сегодня.

Панси щёлкнула пальцами:

— Ага! Я говорила! Забини, гони мой выигрыш.

Блейз, напряжённо глядя на Драко, выложил на стол один за другим пять золотых галлеонов. Казалось, он собирался ещё что-то сказать. Но потом махнул рукой, отвернулся и ушёл из кухни.

Панси задумчиво собрала монеты и ссыпала в карман. Она до сих пор была в пижаме и, возможно, собиралась провести в ней весь день. Потом встала, налила в чайник воды, поставила его на огонь и села обратно.

— Я ничего ему не обещал, — буркнул Драко, не поднимая головы.

— Ты никому ничего не обещаешь, — согласилась Панси. — Очень удобно.

Драко в два глотка допил молоко, со стуком поставил стакан. Встал и вышел вслед за Блейзом.

— Это надолго, — отметила Панси, хотя Снейп её ни о чём не спрашивал.

Она тоже ничего не спрашивала, и за это Снейп был ей благодарен. Он молча ел котлеты. Потом по одной накалывал на вилку горошины и отправлял их в рот. Он даже не представлял, что ответит ей, если Панси вдруг спросит со вздохом: «Вас-то как угораздило, профессор?».

Но Панси молчала. Возможно, она и так уже это знала, намного лучше, чем он сам.

У Снейпа были другие отношения с однокурсниками. Конечно: где нищий угрюмый полукровка, и где цвет слизеринской элиты. Даже Метка на руке в конце концов не сделала их равными, как он ни надеялся. А что касалось девушек… В представлении Снейпа, все девушки в школе делились на две неравные части: Лили и все остальные. Лили была недостижима. Все остальные — не нужны. Да и Снейп никому из них не был нужен, если честно.

Стоило ли удивляться, что у Драко всё совсем иначе?

Чайник закипел, засвистел, начал плеваться паром. Панси сняла его с огня и заварила чай в круглом фарфоровом чайничке. Запахло чёрной смородиной. Снейп невольно раздул ноздри.

— Хотите чаю? — обернулась к нему Панси.

Тарелка Снейпа давно опустела, и он охотно согласился на чашку ароматного чая. Нашёлся для него и кусок жёлтого рассыпчатого кекса с тмином. Кекс сделал неловкое ожидание чуть более сносным. Но даже несмотря на прекрасный чай, Снейп злился и на себя, влипшего в эту нелепую ситуацию, и на Драко, и на весь остальной мир заодно.

Он почти допил чай, когда Драко и Блейз вернулись в кухню. Блейз выглядел невозмутимым, но Снейпу показалось, что глаза у Драко покраснели, а ресницы слиплись. Приглядываться он не стал.

— Драко, сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы собрать вещи?

— Да что там собирать, — сипло отозвался Драко. — Мантию взять и палочку.

— А книги?

— Это маггловские романы. Наплевать.

— Тогда я подожду вас на крыльце, — Снейп слегка наклонил голову. — Мисс Паркинсон. Мистер Забини. Спасибо за прекрасный обед и за гостеприимство. Всего доброго.

Он не хотел быть свидетелем их прощания. И без того не отпускало чувство, будто он без спросу вломился в грязных башмаках на чужие простыни. Слишком личная территория. Никто его сюда не звал.

Снаружи по-прежнему было прохладно. Ветер трепал в небе непричёсанные тучи, собирался дождь. Снейп поднял воротник, сунул руки в карманы мантии. Не полчаса же они там будут прощаться? К счастью, обратный путь не обязательно проделывать пешком, теперь он знает место назначения и можно просто аппарировать…

Мягкие шаги за спиной он не услышал, среагировал лишь на мелькнувшую тень — выхватил из кармана палочку, а с заклинанием уже не успевал. Взмах палочки только отбросил нападавшего назад, но он тут же вновь вскочил на ноги.

— Фенрир, — холодно констатировал Снейп.

Оборотень ощерил жёлтые зубы:

— Какая встреча. Значит, ты нашёл его первым. А я-то слышал, что ты сдох, предатель.

— Устаревшая информация.

— Это только вопрос времени, — Фенрир сделал едва заметный шажок вперёд. Снейп качнул палочкой, и он отступил обратно. — Но сейчас я не за тобой. Мне нужен мальчишка.

— Зачем он тебе?

— Двое волков из моей стаи погибли из-за него.

— Он их не убивал, — возразил Снейп, внимательно следя за каждым движением Фенрира.

— Ещё бы! Он же омега.

— И ты его не убьёшь.

— Убью? Не-ет, — усмехнулся Фенрир. — Зачем убивать того, кто носит в своём животе волчонка? Я заберу его с собой.

С тем же успехом они могли бы говорить и о погоде. Единственный смысл этого разговора — повод потянуть время до новой попытки атаки. Выжидание, чьё внимание ослабнет первым. Фенрир готов свернуть ему шею прямо сейчас, но палочка Снейпа нацелена точно ему в грудь. А Снейп сможет убить безоружного, только если тот нападёт первым.

Остаётся держать нос по ветру и не моргать.

— Ребёнок ещё не родился, — напомнил Снейп, просто чтобы не молчать.

— Неважно. Родится у нас. Жизнь за жизнь, так будет честно. Омега тоже пригодится, нам нужно много новых волчат.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы Драко рожал щенят для твоей стаи?

— После войны нас осталось очень мало. Один укус — и он тоже станет членом стаи.

— Всегда было интересно, как вам это удаётся. Всего один укус… Разве волк не всегда пытается убить добычу?

Фенрир опять улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы:

— Вы считаете нас дикими зверями. Думаете, будто оборотень не может держать своего волка под контролем? Хотя, конечно, есть и те, кто не могут. Но достаточно сильный вервольф, тем более альфа, остаётся разумным в любом облике.

— В книгах об этом не пишут.

— Даже не сомневаюсь.

— И как ты планируешь забрать мальчишку? Добровольно он с тобой не пойдёт. В аппарации ты вряд ли силён…

— Вот это тебя совершенно не касается, — рыкнул Фенрир.

— Неужели твоё логово где-то поблизости? Нет? Тогда…

В этот момент дверь за спиной Снейпа хлопнула. Он всего на долю секунды машинально повернул голову, но Фенриру хватило этого для прыжка. Удар пришёлся на правую руку, от локтя до плеча её пронзило болью, а палочка с деревянным стуком упала на доски крыльца.

— Драко… — хрипло выдохнул Снейп.

Но сам себя не услышал за звонким выкриком:

— Сектумсемпра!

И Фенрир мягким кулём осел на утоптанную землю.

Снейп оглянулся. Драко застыл на верхней ступеньке, бледный, с огромными потемневшими глазами. Прижимал руку с палочкой к груди и смотрел только на него, не отрываясь. И даже головы не поворачивал в ту сторону, где обмякшее тело рухнуло возле крыльца.

Грейбек был ещё жив. Из его глотки исходил сдавленный, захлёбывающийся вой, переходящий в сиплое скуление. Тёмная, почти чёрная кровь стекала на траву и сразу впитывалась в землю.

Снейп сел на крыльце, стараясь не опираться на пострадавшую руку. Потом осторожно поднялся, подобрал свою палочку.

Дверь снова открылась, Панси и Блейз выглянули на крыльцо.

— Что у вас тут… О Мерлин.

— Уйдите, — коротко велел Драко, не шевельнувшись.

Панси только отмахнулась.

— Это Грейбек? Живой?

— Сейчас сдохнет, — прошипел Снейп сквозь зубы.

И оказался прав. Скоро скуление совсем перешло в ультразвук и тоже угасло. Теперь чуткую осеннюю тишину нарушало лишь прерывистое хриплое дыхание.

Потом стало тихо. По крыше и перилам крыльца застучал мелкий дождик. Драко поёжился.

Блейз вынырнул из-за плеча Панси, сбежал по ступенькам вниз, склонился над тёмной кучей, ещё пару минут назад бывшей живым существом.

— Что будем делать? Только не говорите, что нужно вызывать местных авроров… Или кто тут у них?

— Что-то мне тоже домой захотелось, — вполголоса сказала Панси, придвигаясь ближе к Драко.

— Может, отлевитировать его вон в тот лесок и в кустах бросить? — продолжал размышлять Блейз. — Не найдут ведь никогда, правда? А, Драко?

Драко по-прежнему смотрел на Снейпа. Спросил, словно сам себе не верил:

— Сэр… Я убил его?

Снейп кивнул. Рука болела всё сильнее, но он старался не морщиться. Дети и так чертовски напуганы.

Но по лицу Драко пробежала тень, когда он шагнул к Снейпу.

— У вас кровь…

Снейп взглянул, куда указывал палец Драко. Действительно, на плече его мантия была разодрана, и глубокая царапина, видневшаяся в прорехе, сочилась кровью.

— Ничего страшного, — выдохнул он. — Ещё не ночь, Фенрир был в человеческом облике.

— Но сейчас полнолуние. Вы же сами нам рассказывали на уроке…

— Тогда вы должны помнить, что заражение возможно только при попадании слюны в рану. Фенрир меня не кусал. Это просто царапина, Драко, не пугайтесь так. Бадьян и серебро остановят кровь.

Драко взял его за плечо, и Снейп взвыл от боли. Драко испуганно отшатнулся.

— Нет, не трогайте… — торопливой скороговоркой пробормотал Снейп. — Кажется, он сломал мне руку.

— Вам нужно в больницу. Я не умею лечить переломы.

— Ваш отец умеет. — Снейп с тоской подумал, что путь до Малфой-мэнора неблизкий, а с повреждённой рукой он будет ещё и весьма болезненным.

Но Драко вытащил из-под ворота мантии маленький ключ-подвеску на тонкой цепочке:

— Тогда придержите больную руку, чтобы не ударить. У меня портключ до дома.

— А как быть с телом? — Снейп бросил неприязненный взгляд на окровавленный труп Фенрира.

Закапывать труп в ближайшем овраге не хотелось. Плечо пульсировало горячей, едва приглушённой болью.

— Мы с Панси это решим, — пообещал Блейз, возвращаясь на крыльцо из-под холодной мороси.

— Вам тоже стоило бы вернуться домой. Здесь может быть небезопасно.

— Непременно. Как только избавимся от этой падали. Отправляйтесь, профессор, вам и правда нужна помощь.

— Подождите минуту, — перебила его Панси. — Я тоже не умею сращивать переломы, но простое обезболивающее заклинание помню. Стойте спокойно.

**Глава 12**

От родительских восклицаний, объятий и расспросов Драко решительно уклонился. Кивнул на своего спутника:

— У Северуса, кажется, рука сломана. Займитесь лучше ей.

Снейп машинально взглянул на свою руку. Пальцы заметно распухли, потемнели и не двигались. Но боли больше не было. Мисс Паркинсон неплохо справилась с заклинанием.

Но внимание Люциуса и Нарциссы по-прежнему было приковано к Драко.

— Что случилось? Ты-то цел?

— Всё со мной в порядке.

Люциус бросил ещё один недоверчивый взгляд на блудного сына, но дольше медлить не стал. Вытащил палочку, медленно провёл вдоль правой руки Снейпа, от плеча до запястья. Когда палочка оказалась чуть выше локтя, на её кончике засветился бледно-красный огонёк.

— И правда, перелом, — подтвердил Люциус. — Не двигай рукой, а то криво срастётся.

Заклинание было несложное. Снейп и сам бы вполне справился, если бы сломана была левая. А теперь он сидел на краю дивана и смотрел, как с пальцев спадает синева и отёк. Рваная царапина на плече по-прежнему кровоточила, пропитывая рукав мантии.

— Кто это тебя так приложил? — с заметным облегчением спросил Люциус.

— Грейбек. Драко потом расскажет, если захочет.

Оба оглянулись и только теперь заметили, что Драко в комнате нет.

Нарцисса пояснила:

— Он сказал, что только спустится в лабораторию, и сразу обратно. Но как вам удалось его отыскать?

— Просто удачная догадка.

— Ты знал, да? — переспросил Люциус. — Ты с самого начала знал, куда он отправился. Просто не захотел сказать нам.

— Нет, — возразил Снейп. — Но я знал, у кого можно спросить. И зачем, ради всего святого, я стал бы тебе об этом сообщать, Люциус? Неужели с тебя сталось бы силой притащить сына обратно? Да и закатить ему скандал — не лучшая идея в его положении.

— Он так и не избавился от ребёнка.

— Да, это бросается в глаза.

В это время в комнате опять появился Драко. Даже со своим огромным животом он ухитрялся двигаться стремительно и плавно.

— Профессор, в моей лаборатории нет сушёного бадьяна, только настой! И серебряного порошка тоже нет. Я захватил серебряный черпак на всякий случай, но по рецептуре…

— Не паникуйте, — остановил его Снейп. — Настой тоже сгодится. Черпак не подойдёт, нужна более высокая проба. Дайте-ка своё кольцо.

Массивный перстень с родовым гербом наверняка был из чистейшего серебра: такие украшения не делают из дешёвых сплавов. Драко с сомнением взглянул на Снейпа, но стянул перстень с пальца и протянул ему.

Снейп взял стакан для огневиски со столика, вылил в него настой бадьяна, бросил перстень. Прочитал над стаканом заклинание — настой забурлил ключом, из стакана повалил белый дым, потом кипение так же быстро прекратилось.

— Чистый платок, — велел Снейп.

Нарцисса подала ему белый платок. Снейп опрокинул на него содержимое стакана, а затем прижал платок к царапине. В первый момент плечо обожгло болью, но это ощущение сразу же прошло. Кровотечение прекратилось, царапина затянулась тёмной корочкой.

— Вот и всё. Спасибо за помощь. Драко, кольцо можете забрать.

— Оставьте себе, — беспечно сказал Драко. — Раз уж всё так сложилось, оно вам наверняка ещё пригодится. Дайте руку.

Этого Снейп не ожидал. И, кажется, никто не ожидал.

Нарцисса громко вздохнула.

— Драко, не смей! — громко приказал Люциус.

Драко обернулся к отцу, сверкнул глазами, но промолчал. Протянул руку Снейпу, раскрытой ладонью вверх. И Снейп подал ему ладонь. Если бы не выкрик Люциуса, он бы, наверное, ещё сомневался, но теперь…

Драко надел перстень ему на палец — безымянный, конечно. И тут же в палец вонзилось что-то острое. Как шип. Снейп поморщился, поднял руку к глазам, присмотрелся к перстню внимательнее. Но никаких шипов на гладкой серебряной поверхности не было. Кольцо прикидывалось невинной безделушкой.

Снейп слизнул каплю крови с пальца.

— Что это?

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Драко. — Так нужно для обряда.

— Что-то вроде помолвки?

— Да. Почти.

Люциус пояснил обречённо:

— Ты взял его родовое кольцо. Это равносильно официально заключённому браку.

Снейп посмотрел на Драко. Тот ответил ему невинным взглядом.

— Драко, вы должны были предупредить.

— А вы бы тогда согласились?

Он подавил вздох. Проще дракона убедить, что он должен играть по правилам, чем Малфоя. Но почему он до сих пор не запомнил, что древние семейства любят лепить на свои побрякушки страшные проклятья? Гонты, Блэки, Малфои… Все они одинаковы.

— И каковы последствия этого шага?

Драко пожал плечами:

— Всё как обычно. Вы становитесь частью семьи, домовые эльфы обязаны слушаться и защищать вас. При проведении каких-либо ритуалов на территории поместья ваши силы поддерживаются родовой магией. Права на наследство и прочие юридические и финансовые тонкости вам отец лучше объяснит. Да, вы имеете право на опеку над моим сыном, если со мной что-то случится. Впрочем, это не обязательно: я уверен, что мама с отцом о нём позаботятся.

Снейп поморщился, крутя на пальце кольцо:

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт.

— А если вы расстанетесь или ты умрёшь, Драко не сможет завести другого супруга, — добавил Люциус. — Подобные браки заключаются лишь однажды. Мы надеялись, он хорошо обдумает своё решение…

— Мне не нужен другой партнёр, — заявил Драко. — И считать меня неразумным младенцем тоже не нужно.

Снейп и Люциус переглянулись, но Нарцисса неожиданно сказала:

— Он прав. Наш сын выбрал достойного и ответственного супруга, в его положении это особенно важно. И хватит уже делать трагедию из его выбора. Давайте поужинаем и поговорим спокойно.

После ужина Снейп собирался вернуться в Хогвартс. Он уже поглядывал в сторону камина, когда Драко положил руку поверх его ладони.

— Опять хотите сбежать?

— Сбежать? — переспросил Снейп. — Это же вы сбежали от меня на край света.

Зря он добавил это «от меня». Прозвучало ужасно сентиментально. Снейп не имел в виду ничего подобного, но Драко улыбнулся. Снейпа словно мягкой лапой по сердцу погладила эта улыбка, и тут же вновь обожгло стыдом. Совсем ведь ещё мальчишка, наивный вчерашний школьник…

— Пойдёмте со мной, Северус! Я хочу вам кое-что показать, — Драко потянул его за руку.

— Уже поздно. Может быть, завтра?

— Нет, сейчас! Только это не здесь, придётся спуститься в подвал.

Снейп не любил загадок, и уж тем более не питал приязни к подвалам Малфой-мэнора, где ещё год назад держали пленников. Но Драко был полон энтузиазма и не собирался отпускать руку Снейпа. Он первым спустился по ступеням подземелья, большим ключом открыл замок и отворил решетчатую дверь.

— Ну же, заходите.

Снейп вошёл, и дверь тут же захлопнулась у него за спиной. Лязгнул ключ в замке.

Снейп обернулся. Он почему-то совершенно не был удивлён, словно подспудно ожидал чего-то подобного. После событий сегодняшнего дня сил на удивление уже не оставалось.

— Всё-таки решились держать меня в подвале, Драко?

— Скоро выпущу, — пообещал Драко. — Самое позднее — утром.

— Наша первая брачная ночь чертовски романтична, не находите?

Драко словно не услышал насмешки.

— Видите, вон там, у дальней стены, под самым потолком окошки? Скоро взойдёт луна. В эти окна проникает достаточно лунного света, чтобы читать книгу.

— И мне нужно будет встать под его лучи, чтобы проверить, стану ли я оборотнем, — Снейп кивнул. — Всё-таки сомневаетесь в моих познаниях? Мальчик вырос и больше не верит своим учителям?

Драко упрямо мотнул головой:

— Вы лучший учитель из всех, что у меня были. Но вы же сами говорили — в книгах слишком много устаревшей информации. Вы можете быть опасны.

— А если окажется, что вы правы? Так и будете держать меня в подвале? — Снейп улыбнулся ему одними губами. — Тогда не стоило торопиться с кольцом.

— Кольцо тут ни при чём. Станете вы оборотнем или нет, вы всё равно будете моим мужем. В конце концов, разве не то же самое вы говорили мне про ребёнка?

— Но почему было просто не сказать? Если вас это действительно так тревожит…

— Я говорил. Вы не услышали. Вы не допускаете даже мысли, что можете быть неправы.

В голосе Драко явственно звенела обида, но Снейпу было уже сложно остановиться.

— Вы и с кольцом не спешили сказать мне правду. Столько лжи, Драко… Я не понимаю, когда вам можно верить, а когда не стоит.

У Драко дрогнули губы. Он с вызовом заявил:

— Да, я не всегда могу быть честным с вами. Я… вовсе не уверен, что нужен вам таким, какой есть.

— Но я всё же взял ваше кольцо.

Драко прикрыл глаза и прижался лбом к железным прутьям двери.

— И от этого у меня такое чувство, что я испортил ещё и вашу жизнь. Все, к кому я прикасаюсь… Я думал, что с Панси и Блейзом будет по-другому. А вышло всё ещё хуже.

— Не придумывайте лишнего. Я мог бы сказать то же самое о себе. И уж мою-то жизнь вам точно не под силу испортить, с этим я справился самостоятельно.

Драко приподнял голову, как будто хотел возразить, но только тихо усмехнулся:

— Да мы же просто идеальная пара.

Снейп легко поцеловал его в прохладный лоб сквозь прутья решётки.

— А сегодня вы меня спасли. Не мотайте головой, я серьёзно. Он бы убил меня, если бы не вы.

— Если бы я не убил его, — договорил Драко, морщась. — Вы столько раз говорили мне, что я не убийца… И Дамблдор.

— Так и есть. Вы защищались.

— Это неважно.

— Это не может быть неважно. Вы же не хотели нарочно его убить, он напал первым и…

— Замолчите, Северус, — перебил Драко. — Я не хочу больше об этом говорить.

А ведь всего несколько часов назад перепуганный Драко звал Снейпа «сэр» и «профессор». Теперь снова он был в безопасности и попросту забыл об этом. Юное чудовище.

— Луна взошла, — вдруг сказал Драко. — Смотрите.

Снейп обернулся. У дальней стены подвала и впрямь стало светлее, квадраты лунного света засеребрились на полу. Он пошёл к этим квадратам, к лунному сиянию, струившемуся из небольших окошек.

Снейп ни минуты не верил в опасения Драко — это же всем известно, ликантропия передаётся только через слюну. Но теперь внутри у него зашевелился скользкий червячок сомнения. А ну как все его познания ничего не стоят? Всего пара шагов, и у него стремительно отрастут волчьи клыки, кривые когти и мохнатая шкура… Только этого ему и не хватало в завершение такого увлекательного дня.

Но луна не обожгла его, не заставила встать дыбом волоски на теле, а только мягко облила молочным светом подставленное лицо и ладони. Снейп зажмурился.

— Вот видите, — сказал он вполголоса. — Всё в порядке.

Непонятно, услышал ли его Драко с другого конца подвала. Он молчал, но Снейп даже с закрытыми глазами чувствовал его взгляд. Знал, что лицо у Драко сейчас серебристо-бледное, и в каждом зрачке отражается его искрящийся в лунном свете силуэт.

— Ну что, — спросил он уже громче. — Теперь выпустите меня отсюда?

Вместо ответа Драко опять громыхнул ключом в железном замке. Дверь скрипнула, открываясь. Снейп наконец открыл глаза и пошёл к выходу. Драко ждал его у подножия лестницы.

— Злитесь на меня? — спросил Драко, когда он подошёл совсем близко.

Снейп молча качнул головой. Он уже и не помнил, когда злился на него всерьёз.

— Это хорошо. Тогда я вам ещё кое-что скажу, — добавил Драко опять с лёгким звоном в голосе. — Тогда, в первый раз, я вам тоже соврал. Не было необходимости заниматься со мной сексом. Никаких нестерпимых мук от этого омеги не испытывают, это я сам придумал. Просто не знал, как ещё затащить вас в постель.

Щёки Снейпа обдало сухим жаром. Но он всё-таки смог отозваться ровным тоном:

— Зачем это вам?

— Вы мне нравитесь. Всегда нравились. Хотел, чтобы и вы тоже…

— Что?

— Не знаю. Любили меня.

Они молча поднялись по ступеням. Молча дошли до холла. Снейп постоянно трогал большим пальцем ободок перстня на безымянном, но так и не решался первым взять Драко за руку. И уж совсем немыслимо — попросить у него позволения остаться на ночь. Может быть, Драко не стал бы возражать, и ночь была бы долгой и нестерпимо нежной. Снейп почти чувствовал губами, какими упругими будут розовые соски, как кожа Драко покроется щекотными мурашками. Ощущал запах его тела, тепло его дыхания…

Драко зевнул, деликатно отвернувшись в сторону. Пожалуй, для беременного омеги этот день был слишком длинным.

— Вы устали, — Снейп всё-таки коснулся его руки. — Не нужно меня провожать, я сам дойду до камина. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Северус, — пробормотал Драко, подавив очередной зевок. — Я очень рад, что вы не стали волком.

***

Утро было мрачным. Оно принесло тяжёлую навязчивую боль в висках. Снейп рад был бы пропустить завтрак и остаться в постели, но наступил понедельник. Если он не появится за завтраком в Большом зале — чего доброго, вся школа решит, что директор Снейп совсем плох. Прежде такого не случалось, и теперь он тоже не собирался доставлять ученикам и преподавателям такую радость. Пришлось вставать, одеваться, со скрипом собирать себя по частям…

Он взглянул на себя в зеркало, убрал волосы со лба, поправил воротник. Машинально коснулся кольца на пальце.

— Вы обручились, Северус? — спросонок удивился Дамблдор, выглянув из-за края рамы. — Очень рад за вас.

Снейп проворчал:

— Чему меня должна была научить ваша история, директор Дамблдор, так это тому, что нельзя бездумно надевать всякие подозрительные кольца.

— И приносить клятвы, которые так и не сможешь выполнить. — Дамблдор поправил очки на длинном носу, задумчиво пригладил бороду. — Вы смущены и оттого притворяетесь недовольным. Но всё-таки мне кажется, что вы счастливы.

— Глупости, — отрезал Снейп и, хлопнув дверью кабинета, отправился завтракать.

Счастлив? Что это только в голову взбрело старому нарисованному романтику? Снейп зол и до сих пор толком не проснулся. Да у него вообще голова гудит. А впереди ещё долгий бестолковый день. Вот Драко наверняка в этот час сладко посапывает в подушку. Пусть спит, хватит с него приключений.

Шагая по гулким каменным коридорам Хогвартса, Снейп сам не замечал, что улыбается.

**Глава 13**

— Сказочная погода, — Панси заворожённо смотрела в большое витринное окно нового кафе-кондитерской. — Жаль, уже завтра всё растает.

Кафе «Финтифлюшка» открылось в Косом переулке всего лишь пару месяцев назад, на месте бывшего кафе Фортескью. Когда-то они любили встречаться здесь по субботам. Блейз обычно брал фисташковое мороженое, Драко — лимонное, а Панси — чёрный кофе с горьким шоколадом. Мороженое она никогда особо не любила. В отличие от снега.

А погода и впрямь была хороша. Снег за окном летел крупными хлопьями, засыпал Косой переулок: окна и крыши, аккуратные крылечки и редких прохожих. Стало темно, будто уже совсем вечер. Канун Рождества. Хотя на самом деле до зимы была ещё неделя, а на часах — чуть позже обеда.

Разговоры о погоде всегда раздражали Драко. Он опять молча уткнулся в свою чашку с горячим шоколадом.

— Малфой сегодня не в духе, — заключил Блейз.

Драко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он был не в духе с самого рассвета, когда ребёнок разбудил его пинком в живот и пинался до тех пор, пока Драко не лёг в ванну с тёплой водой. Только тогда он успокоился и, видимо, опять заснул. А Драко так и не смог уснуть, аппетита за завтраком у него снова не было, и хмурый ноябрьский день казался бесконечным и невыносимым. До того самого момента, как маленькая серая сипуха принесла ему письмо в узком жёлтом конверте.

В письме Панси звала его встретиться, как раньше, в кафе в Косом переулке. Поесть сладости, поболтать. Как будто ничего особенного с ними не случилось, будто они всё ещё беспечные дети, недавние школьники. Не было ни крови, ни смертей. И кареты в Хогвартсе по-прежнему ездят сами собой.

Но увидев Панси и Блейза, Драко понял, что ошибался. Всё это было: вспышки смертельных заклинаний; тела, присыпанные каменной пылью, в полуразрушенном дворе Хогвартса; хрип умирающего Грейбека и бульканье крови в его глотке; огонь и чёрный дым; ледяной ужас, не дающий вдохнуть… Всё это было, и они никогда больше не будут прежними.

Но они живы. Они вместе. Блейз обнял его, Панси поцеловала в щёку, Драко взял их обоих за руки. И стало хорошо. Стало можно жить дальше.

— А как у тебя дела со Снейпом? — полюбопытствовала Панси.

Драко пожал плечами, не открывая глаз:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Как это «что»? — возмутилась Панси. — Он пришёл за тобой через ночь и горный перевал, прорвался сквозь дождь, туман и стаи волков. Вытащил тебя из нашего уютного гнезда и увёл с собой. Эта история обязана иметь романтический финал!

Драко машинально оглянулся по сторонам. Но в кафе было шумно и весело, смеялись какие-то дети, играла бодрая музыка. Никому не было дела до чужой болтовни.

Он всё-таки понизил голос:

— Да ничего особенного. Мы вернулись в Мэнор, отец залечил Северусу руку.

— И всё?

— А я отдал ему своё обручальное кольцо.

Блейз послал ему острый взгляд, но сразу же опустил голову. Взял в руки чашку с чаем, но не пил. Грел ладони.

— Родовое кольцо? — переспросила Панси. — И он взял? Не может быть.

— Не может так не может…

— Не придирайся, Малфой, я просто выражаю эмоции! С ума сойти, это же Снейп! Чёрный кусок угрюмой мрачности. В романтичности и жизнелюбии может поспорить разве что с дементором.

Драко усмехнулся.

— Паркинсон, умерь свои восторги. Я ведь сказал — он уже занят.

— Но он же бета, — недоверчиво сказал Блейз.

— Ну и что? Я не собираюсь рожать от него детей, так какая разница?

Панси и Блейз быстро переглянулись, но ответа на этот вопрос ни у кого из них не нашлось. Драко и не ждал.

— Лучше расскажите, что у вас нового.

Блейз неохотно ответил:

— Всё в порядке. С тех пор, как мы расстались, ничего важного не происходило. Мы закончили дела, собрали свои вещи и тоже вернулись в Англию.

Панси продолжила:

— Пока нас не было, пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Родители спрашивают, не вернуться ли мне в школу, закончить обучение. Я отказалась. Лишний год в Хогвартсе, да ещё и без вас — мрачная перспектива. Я уверена, что никого из наших не будет. Драко, попроси своего супруга, пусть разрешит нам просто сдать экзамены в конце года!

Драко отвёл взгляд. Чертовски странно было называть Северуса супругом, пусть даже мысленно.

— Я спрошу его. А там, в горах… всё в порядке? — неуклюже спросил Драко.

— В перелеске сыро и влажно. Листопад. Наверное, волки воют по ночам.

Драко кивнул. Потом попросил, отодвинув пустую чашку:

— Панс, возьми мне ещё горячего шоколада.

— С зефирками?

— Конечно. И имбирный кекс с цукатами.

Панси забрала его чашку и ушла к стойке. Драко положил руку на локоть Блейза.

— Ты всё ещё на меня сердишься?

— Если бы я мог… Но я надеялся, что всё будет так, как ты говорил. Дом на краю света и только мы втроём.

— Но так бы уже не вышло. Нас больше не трое, — Драко приложил его тёплую ладонь к своему животу. Туда, где настойчиво пинался проснувшийся ребёнок.

У Блейза тут же стало очень сосредоточенное лицо.

— Это он… всегда так себя ведёт?

— Время от времени. Ужасно беспокойное существо. Мне страшно, Блейз. Что будет, когда он родится? Я совершенно не представляю, что с ним делать.

— Хм. Насколько мне известно, поначалу они только едят, спят и пачкают пелёнки. С помощью родителей и домовых эльфов ты наверняка справишься.

— Поначалу… Но он будет расти. Я в своей-то жизни не могу разобраться. А отец наверняка попытается воспитать из внука очередного образцового Малфоя, и этого я бы никому не пожелал.

— А Снейп?

Драко криво улыбнулся.

— Он ведёт себя так, словно ничего не боится. Подумаешь, ребёнок. У него полный Хогвартс крикливой мелюзги, он привычный.

— Так я и знала! — Панси со стуком опустила на стол блюдце с кексом. И чашку с шоколадом, уже гораздо осторожнее. — Ты специально отправил меня за сладостями, чтобы сплетничать в моё отсутствие. Мне тоже интересно послушать про Снейпа.

— Панс, не кричи, — попросил Драко, прежде чем откусить от кекса солидный кусок. — Я не хочу, чтобы о моей личной жизни знал весь Лондон.

— Тогда рассказывай, — она придвинула свой стул ближе. — Как ты приручил слизеринское чудовище? И что у него под мантией?

— Паркинсон…

— Ты держишь его под Империо?

— Вот ещё. В подвале под замком.

— Панси, помолчи, — попросил Блейз. — Вполне возможно, Драко сам расскажет, если ты не будешь перебивать.

Панси немедленно замолчала. Но всем своим нетерпеливым видом она выражала, что в любой момент готова продолжить. Драко улыбнулся: Панси всегда останется собой, что бы ни произошло. Так что он неторопливо дожевал имбирный кекс и выпил шоколад.

— Если честно, — задумчиво проговорил он чуть позже, — мне ничего особенного не пришлось делать. Просто повезло. И даже Империо не потребовалось.

Панси глазами и бровями изобразила вопрос.

— Он просто меня любит.

— И он сам тебе сказал об этом? — недоверчиво переспросил Блейз.

— Северус терпеть не может разговоры о чувствах. Если только это не лютая ненависть. Но иногда он всё-таки говорит мне о любви. Правда, звучит это довольно неловко. А однажды он назвал меня «моя любовь» и даже сам не заметил.

Панси мотнула головой:

— Не могу себе представить. Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему… А как он в постели?

— Спасибо, всё хорошо.

— Не слишком-то ты разговорчив.

— Если тебя интересует, как часто он приковывает меня к кровати и хлещет плетью, то я тебя разочарую. До этого обычно не доходит.

— Многое теряет.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, прости, — резковато ответил Драко. — Давайте сменим тему.

Про нежное воркование он наврал, конечно. Профессор Снейп готов был спасать Драко от Тёмного Лорда и Визенгамота, ссориться с его отцом, защищать от всего мира и даже делить с ним постель, и при этом наглухо отрицал, что Драко ему хотя бы немного нравится. Но признаться в этом было совершенно невозможно. Драко предпочёл бы откусить себе язык… Впрочем, он бы скорее напустил на себя оскорблённый вид и сбежал домой.

— Ладно, — примирительно сказал Блейз. — С беременными омегами нельзя спорить. Давайте ко мне? Матушка опять отбыла в Италию, вернётся не раньше среды. Можем совершить набег на винный погреб и ознакомиться с новинками маггловского кинематографа. Как вам идея?

— Не могу, — с сожалением сказал Драко и погладил себя по животу. — Вино этому мелкому паразиту категорически запрещено. И потом — сегодня суббота. У Северуса свободный вечер.

**Глава 14**

Он хрипло дышал, вывалив язык. Косматые бока ходили ходуном. Путь через лес был долог — напролом сквозь сугробы, сквозь чёрный бурелом, пока его ведёт яркая полоса запаха, пока в небе горит жёлтая луна. Постоять на краю обрыва, поймать носом ветер — и опять бежать.

Бежать, покуда достанет сил. Пока зов луны звенит в крови и набатом раздаётся в ушах. Пока лапы не подогнутся и обессиленное тело не рухнет в снег…

Драко проснулся с колотящимся сердцем и мокрым от пота лбом. В горле саднило, словно он кричал во сне. Или пытался выть на луну.

Луна была видна в щель между тяжёлыми шторами: неполная, только набирающая силу, нежно-розоватая. Драко перевёл дыхание. Вытер лоб локтем. Потом повернулся набок и укоризненно уставился на пустую половину кровати. Ему никогда не снилась такая ерунда, если Северус спал рядом. Но сегодня он был в Хогвартсе, и спасать Драко от лесных кошмаров было некому.

Драко хлопнул в ладоши, вызывая домового эльфа.

— Стакан тёплого молока, — велел он появившемуся Этси.

Сел в постели, подоткнул подушку под спину. Сон был слишком яркий, он не хотел угасать. Драко до сих пор чувствовал шум крови в голове и запах мокрой шерсти. И что-то ещё неприятное… Тянущая боль внизу живота. Драко положил туда руку, и ребёнок словно ждал этого — толкнулся прямо в ладонь.

— Тихо. Спать пора, — строго сказал ему Драко.

Тот не поверил, толкнулся ещё пару раз, но уже слабее. Тем временем Этси принёс из кухни молоко. Драко выпил его неторопливо, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. От тёплого молока горло сразу же перестало болеть, ресницы стали тяжёлыми. Сердце стучало теперь гораздо спокойнее, почти в нормальном ритме. Драко опять улёгся в постель, постарался удобно устроиться на боку — ребёнку не нравилось, когда он лежал на спине. Но сон всё не шёл. Стоило Драко прикрыть глаза, как он возвращался в заснеженный лес с сияющей круглой луной и чёрными деревьями.

Тогда он дотянулся до своей волшебной палочки, зажёг свечи и открыл книгу.

Забавное дело. Он всегда презрительно относился ко всему маггловскому, но вот их литература оказалась неожиданно увлекательной и чрезвычайно разнообразной. Должно быть, потому что и самих магглов было очень много. Гораздо больше, чем волшебников. Драко не мог даже вообразить себе, сколько всего книг они успели создать за всё время существования письменности. Исторические романы, фантастические романы, драмы и поэмы… К счастью, владельцы популярнейшего книжного магазина «Флориш и Блоттс» тоже не брезговали немагическими сочинениями, и Драко успел оставить в их кассе не одну сотню галлеонов, пополнив библиотеку Мэнора творениями Дюма и Дрюона, Хаксли и Голдинга, Шекспира и Бёрнса. Отец кривился, но молчал. Чтение всегда считалось вполне достойным занятием для юноши из приличной семьи. Уж точно не хуже квиддича.

Драко перелистнул ещё одну страницу. Спать так и не хотелось. И низ живота опять тянуло, чуть сильнее, чем полчаса назад. Тёплое молоко так и не помогло. Оставалось выпить успокаивающий настой с ромашкой и валерианой.

Он сполз с кровати. Подошёл к столу. Пузырьки и флаконы с самыми необходимыми зельями он держал в верхнем ящике письменного стола. Драко выдвинул ящик, отыскал нужный флакон. В это время боль в животе стала отчётливее.

— Ох, дьявол… — тихо проговорил Драко, прижав похолодевшие пальцы к губам.

Целитель ведь так и объяснял. Лёгкие спазмы, которые постепенно становятся чаще и сильнее. Но почему так рано? До назначенного срока оставалось ещё почти три недели. Он не готов. Он совершенно не готов к рождению ребёнка.

Драко растерянно посмотрел по сторонам. Надо вспомнить. Ему наверняка говорили, что делать в такой ситуации. Для начала нужно успокоиться… Флакон с зельем был уже зажат в его ладони, оставалось только вытащить пробку и глотнуть прохладного душистого настоя. Совсем немного. Вероятно, сейчас уже не время спать.

Он полежал на кровати, свернувшись клубком. Мысли постепенно переставали скакать в голове и аккуратно становились на свои места. По телу разливалась тёплая усталость. Шевелиться не хотелось совсем. Но Драко догадывался, что долго эта истома не продлится — скоро опять подступят схватки. Надо отправить домовика, пусть разбудит маму. А она уже точно знает, чем заняться в первую очередь.

...Мама выглядела спокойной и уверенной. Как всегда, с ясными глазами и идеальной причёской, словно Этси не разбудил её посреди ночи всего лишь пять минут назад.

— Ничего страшного, — она погладила Драко по лбу нежными пальцами, отводя пряди волос. — Наш малыш немного торопится, только и всего. Я уже отправила Тутси с запиской к целителю Бакстеру. Скоро он будет здесь.

Отец нервничал заметно больше. Старался не подавать виду, но воротник его сорочки был перекошен и смят. А ещё он явно не знал, чем занять руки. В конце концов, мама не выдержала его беспокойства и попросила:

— Люци, пожалуйста, затопи камин в гостиной. И позаботься о кларете и сэндвичах для целителя. Всё должно быть в порядке.

Отец кивнул и с заметным облегчением покинул спальню. Драко встрепенулся:

— Я же совсем забыл. Надо послать за Северусом.

Мама с сомнением взглянула на часы.

— Третий час ночи. Ты уверен, что ему стоит быть здесь?

— Да. Он мне нужен.

— Хорошо, я отправлю ему сову.

— Твоя сова долетит только к утру!

— Драко, но ты же знаешь: у Северуса непростая должность, он управляет огромной школой. В конце концов, он даже не отец твоего ребёнка.

— Он носит моё кольцо, — упрямо возразил Драко. — И он должен быть здесь, когда ребёнок родится. Ты отправишь к нему эльфа или мне самому это сделать?

Мама неодобрительно вздохнула и хлопнула в ладоши.

— Отправляйся в Хогвартс, к директору Снейпу, — велела она появившемуся Этси. — Скажи, что у Драко начались роды и он хочет видеть директора Снейпа возле себя.

Этси выслушал задание, кивнул и тут же исчез. Мама опять повернулась к Драко:

— А тебе, наверное, стоит прилечь и отдохнуть. Силы ещё понадобятся.

— Я пока умоюсь, — решил Драко. Волосы неприятно липли к взмокшему лбу, да и глаза всё ещё были заспанные.

В ванной он долго умывался прохладной водой. От воды сразу становилось легче. Драко даже задумался: может быть, полежать немного в ванне? Но едва он выпрямился над раковиной, как живот вновь скрутило болезненным спазмом. Кровь прилила к лицу, а уши будто заложило ватой. Драко прислонился спиной к дверному косяку и кое-как дышал через приоткрытый рот. Колени подгибались, он испугался, что вот-вот упадёт, и обхватил живот руками.

Тёплую ладонь на своём плече он заметил не сразу.

— Осторожно, Драко. Держитесь за меня, — Северус обнял его и придерживал, пока Драко пытался восстановить равновесие. — Пойдёмте в кровать.

— Северус, — благодарно пробормотал Драко, цепляясь за его руки. — Наш Волчок решил, что ему уже пора…

— Такой же капризный и нетерпеливый, как все Малфои.

— Вы останетесь со мной?

— Конечно. Зачем бы ещё я сюда явился? — Северус открыл дверь в спальню, довёл Драко до его расправленной постели, помог улечься, поправил ему подушки.

В это время в дверях появились мама и целитель Бастер. Судя по озадаченному лицу целителя, он никак не ожидал встретить директора Хогвартса в этой спальне.

— Моё почтение, директор Снейп, — неловко сказал он, отводя взгляд. — Мистер Малфой, добрый вечер. Давно начались схватки?

— Не уверен. Примерно час назад, — Драко держал руку на животе. — Проклятье, это и должно быть так больно?!

— Не беспокойтесь, больше не будет, — целитель присел на край кровати. Кончик палочки он приставил к животу Драко и прочитал заклинание. — Теперь, пожалуйста, снимите пижаму и полежите спокойно. Я должен посмотреть расположение ребёнка.

Драко перевёл дыхание. Затаившаяся глубоко внутри боль медленно таяла. Он переспросил:

— Мне нужно совсем раздеться?

Он привык к регулярным осмотрам, раздеваться в присутствии целителя не было чем-то новым. Но присутствие мамы и Северуса заставляло его нервничать.

Его испуганное лицо не оставило целителя равнодушным:

— Просто расстегните куртку. Этого будет достаточно.

Драко спотыкающимися пальцами расстегнул пуговицы на пижамной куртке, откинул полы. Маленькие пятки опять ударили его изнутри.

— Ух ты, какой торопыга, — удовлетворённо сказал целитель Бакстер в седые усы. — Погоди, малыш, совсем чуть-чуть осталось.

Но маленький Малфой не хотел ждать. Он лягался и ворочался, ему было тесно. Ему не нравился чужой голос и, наверное, прохладный кончик волшебной палочки, скользящий по натянутой коже живота Драко, ему тоже не нравился.

Мама спросила негромко:

— Что-то ещё понадобится?

— Тёплая вода и пелёнки, — отозвался целитель, не поднимая головы. — И укрепляющее зелье для мистера Малфоя будет нелишним.

Пока мама раздавала приказания эльфам, Драко повернул голову и взглянул на Северуса. Тот привычно хмурил брови. Драко взял его за руку, и он вздрогнул, как если бы слишком глубоко ушёл в свои мысли.

— Всё хорошо, Драко?

— Я не знаю. Надеюсь, целитель Бакстер нам сейчас скажет.

— Да. Всё хорошо, — целитель выпрямился и ободряюще улыбнулся Драко. — Ребёнок в порядке и готов появиться на свет. Небольшое затруднение в том, что он слишком велик для ваших узких костей. Я сделаю небольшой разрез, вот здесь, — он провёл пальцем полосу под животом Драко, — и помогу юному мистеру Малфою выбраться наружу.

— Через дыру в животе? — Драко вдруг почувствовал, что щекам стало холодно, словно кто-то приоткрыл окно в комнате.

— Больно не будет, — поспешил успокоить его целитель. — Но будет довольно много крови, вам лучше отвернуться. С вами всё в порядке, мистер Малфой? Вы так побледнели…

— Я… нормально. — Драко сжал руку Северуса и постарался улыбнуться бесцветными губами.

— Это ничуть не страшно, даже шрама не останется. Только руки держите подальше, чтобы ничего случайно не повредить. Миссис Малфой, да, пожалуйста…

Мама подошла к изголовью кровати и взяла Драко за вторую руку. Её пальцы тоже были прохладными. Должно быть, несмотря на всё своё самообладание, она волновалась не меньше, чем он сам. Но ей хватило сил на уверенную улыбку:

— Не смотри. Всё будет хорошо.

Драко не смотрел. Его всегда слегка мутило от вида крови, даже чужой. Он смотрел на Северуса, крепко держал его за руку и старался дышать ровно и глубоко. Он не видел, что за манипуляции производит над его животом целитель Бакстер, и почти не ощущал прикосновений. Голова слегка кружилась. Воздух стал гуще и плотнее, и Драко приоткрыл рот, чтобы проще было дышать. Северус наклонился к нему, что-то спросил, но лицо его было размытым, а слов Драко не разобрал. Он только моргнул в ответ, и его неудержимо потянуло в сон…

Пробуждение было неприятным. Отвратительный резкий запах шибанул в нос, даже затылок заломило. Драко возмущённо потряс головой и открыл глаза.

— Что?..

— Как вы, Драко? — нетерпеливо спросил склонившийся над ним Северус, убирая смоченный каким-то уксусом платок.

Как? Он и сам хотел бы это знать. Драко попытался сесть в кровати, и ему это вполне удалось. Руки слушались, хотя ощущались немного вялыми. Но голова не кружилась и в глазах больше не темнело, а живот…

Живота не было. Драко недоверчиво провёл руками вдоль тела. Чуть выше резинки пижамных штанов, запачканных кровью, розовела едва заметная полоса.

Драко ожидал, что кровать тоже будет залита кровью. Но, видимо, кто-то из домовых эльфов уже позаботился о том, чтобы сменить простыни.

— Не вставайте, — предупредил целитель. — Вам сейчас нужно полежать, а ещё лучше — поспать.

— А где мой ребёнок? Что с ним?

— С ним всё прекрасно, здоровый мальчик. Бета. Миссис Малфой сейчас его купает.

Мама вошла в комнату, держа в руках туго спелёнутый свёрток. Только когда она подошла совсем близко, Драко удалось разглядеть высовывающийся из свёртка крохотный нос и хохолок светлых волос.

Она отдала ему ребёнка. Драко неуклюже задрал локоть, чтобы придержать его голову. Он был совсем маленький. Внутри, в животе, он казался намного больше. Сперва Драко показалось, что младенец не шевелится, и он надолго задержал дыхание, прежде чем заметил, как раздуваются крылья носа, как тихонько вздымается грудь и дрожат светлые, почти прозрачные ресницы.

— Ты уже знаешь, как его назовёшь? — спросила мама.

Драко посмотрел на Северуса. Тот предположил:

— Скорпиус?

— Скорпиус Малфой… — проговорил Драко. Потом перевёл взгляд на недочитанную книгу, оставшуюся на столе, и добавил: — Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой.

— Красивое имя, — согласилась мама.

— Знал, что тебе понравится.

Он смотрел на сына, отмечая фамильные черты: изгиб нижней губы, форма лба, удлинённая мочка уха… Он боялся угадать в сморщенном личике хоть что-нибудь, что напомнило бы ему о егерях, убитых Беллатрикс глубокой мартовской ночью. Но младенец безмятежно спал и был похож на все семейные портреты разом.

И тогда Драко наконец сообразил, что совсем не помнит, как выглядели те егеря.

Ну конечно. Темно же было.

***

— А он опять подрос, — Северус внимательно разглядывал спящего в своей кроватке Скорпиуса.

Драко напомнил:

— Вы каждый день это говорите.

— Но он и правда очень вырос за эту неделю.

— Всего-то неделя прошла? А мне уже кажется, что он был всегда.

— Да вы и сами были отнюдь не всегда. Я отлично помню тот день, когда вы появились на свет.

— Я не хочу опять слушать ваши рассуждения про нашу недопустимую разницу в возрасте, — недовольно заявил Драко.

— Недопустимую? Разве я так говорил? — Северус усмехнулся. — Кстати, вчера я получил открытку от мистера Поттера.

Драко демонстративно зевнул:

— Ужасно интересно. Надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке?

— Да, я тоже ума не приложу, зачем он её отправил. Разве что это послание было вовсе не для меня, а для портрета Дамблдора в моём кабинете… Впрочем, неважно. Поттер сообщает, что он наконец разыскал профессора Макгонагалл.

— А что, она пропала?

— Это долгая история. В последние полгода профессор отошла от дел и никто не знал, где она находится. Поттер долго надоедал мне расспросами, а потом бросил аврорат и сам отправился на поиски. Насколько я понимаю, они не собираются возвращаться.

— Возвращаться в Англию?

— Возвращаться к прежней жизни.

— Вы имеете в виду… — Драко не договорил. Он и сам не знал, что тут можно сказать.

Северус пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Поттер — весьма настойчивый юноша.

— Думаете, эта история чем-то похожа на нашу?

— А на что похожа наша история?

Драко ответил не сразу. Сперва он подошёл к окну, сдвинул в сторону тяжёлую штору и взглянул на хмурое небо.

— Думаю, скоро мы это узнаем, — отозвался он наконец.

Скорпиус закряхтел, заворочался в кроватке. Драко бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но он продолжал спать.

— Что бы ни случилось, Драко… Это полнолуние ничего не изменит.

— Если Скорпи окажется оборотнем, это изменит всю нашу жизнь.

— Да. Вероятно. Только не моё отношение к вам и к Скорпиусу.

— И всё-таки вы настоящий романтик, директор Снейп. Я думал, вы ненавидите оборотней.

— А вы сегодня удивительно деликатны в формулировках, Драко. Я всю жизнь боялся оборотней. Наверное, больше этого я боялся только одного — снова влюбиться. Но однажды приходит пора посмотреть в глаза своим страхам.

Драко недоверчиво обернулся и наткнулся на прямой, открытый взгляд Северуса. Тот не улыбался. Драко даже поёжился от неловкости.

Так не смотрят на любимого ученика или на сына лучшего друга. И на того, кто тебе постоянно врёт и втягивает тебя в неприятности, так тоже не смотрят.

— Вы же это не всерьёз?

Северус взял его за руку, притянул к себе. Невесомо поцеловал в висок. Драко уже привычно обнял его.

Может быть, всё-таки всерьёз…

Поверх плеча Северуса он опять бросил взгляд за окно.

В это самое время там, в пустой и холодной высоте, ветер наконец-то в лоскуты разорвал дырявые тучи. И между косматыми клочьями тумана на небо выкатилась большая круглая луна.

***

**Конец**


End file.
